


Irrelevant Development

by jwofwonders



Series: Sasodei kinky asshats [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 shades of gay, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Jokes, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Slow Burn, Wholesome, Yaoi, first half is basically dudes being dudes, konan best girl, some vine references, then things get edgier when they get kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwofwonders/pseuds/jwofwonders
Summary: A canon compliant story about a relationship in all its twisted, and wholesome glory.There's nothing between them, even if there was, treat it as such. Irrelevant.Slow burn, starts when they just recently met[December 27 update: A very special chapter is out *wink* *wink*]
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Sasodei kinky asshats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587568
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can skip ahead to chapter 9 where I personally think my writing has hard evolved to decent level since. This is my first fic since 2012 which explains the wobbly quality. 
> 
> But regardless of what I think. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> [Dec 27 Update: IF YOU'VE COME FOR PORN, the first home base encounter is on on chapter 12]

_There's this inconvenience that's been thrown in my way. He's loud, blond, and worst of all, a child._

_A 'child' was the last thing that I needed, they're bound to be bothersome, and not to mention naive. Despite Oruchimaru's desertation, I would rather have the company of a lunatic like him to have intelligent discussions with. This one's just an annoyance, constantly making me wait. Babbling on and on about his nonsense idea of the true meaning of art. Unfortunately, Pein reprimends me from performing such ...accidents. _

_I could easily give him the transience he so desires. He would pass on silently, wiped off the face of the earth. His name and title would be no more. His stupid ideology would be no more. He would leave nothing behind. No mark on this world. He'll be so quickly Forgotten. Such is the nature of all things fleeting. _

_No matter, I can find amusement in knowing that its only a matter of time._

"Self - Proclaimed artist, lets see how long you last." Sasori muttered to himself, eyeing a piece of carved wood.

Warmth danced about the sun kissed room. Golden rays of the setting sun passed through the Shoji screens, silhouetting a boy sat by the engawa of the inn. He performed one last tug on his hair. Deidara finished his ponytail and stood up to call for his senior. They had only been partners for a short while, and rarely met outside of mission hours given Sasori's preference for isolation. So its no surprise that they've yet to know the true colors of one another. But Deidara is about to trigger that one small step forward. 

A few steps was all it took to reach his partner's room. "Oi, Sasori, I'm ready to leave." He spoke in front of the screen but the action merited no response. "Are you in there?" He slid the screen door, only to find the body of his perceived master at the farther left corner. He was perplexed at the sight. Hiruko's hatch was open. "So that ugly thing was a puppet all along, huh?" Deidara thought to himself. Young and cocky as he is, He never really concerned himself with Sasori's odd appearance. Sure Hiruko had a tail, and was quite short for his stature. but given how Akatsuki looks like a freak show anyway, he never thought of anything. He never saw what lied underneath the cloak, and neither did he want to, so he went with Sasori being an abomination of an old man with a particular interest in making really creepy dolls. He's still not wrong though. 

That aside, Hiruko wasn't the only doll in the room. Deidara crept in, observing the contents of the room, small steps giving out small creeks. Right at the center lied one of Sasori's creations that he had never seen before. Curious, he approached. It was far more refined than any of his puppets. The golden shine gave it's pale skin a warm glow. It wore typical Akatsuki bluish grey pants. Lush Red hair cupped its soft, delicate face. Eyelashes accessorising closed eyes. It looked like a boy no older than his age that looked like it was merely fast asleep, and under the warm light, it had a hint of fragility. If it weren't for the blatant mechanical parts spewing out of its belly, Deidara would've taken a bit longer to realize that it was in fact not an actual human being. 

A masterpiece. He couldn't help but take his time admiring the precision and life like accuracy of Sasori's craftsmanship. Of course, he would never let on in front of Him. He would snub the work even. After all, true art could never be something this permanent. Deidara wanted to touch it to see how it felt. If those cheeks were as soft as it looked, and so he did. He did, because Sasori wasn't there to give him smugness for his admiration. because Sasori wasn't there to enforce his superiority. Or was he? 

Deidara kneeled on one leg . His arm reached out, two fingers gently carassed its cheek. He was entranced by the puppet's face, handsome indeed. 

"Like what you see?"

Startled, as if he had been caught doing a sinful act, Deidara sprung up and turned to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice from behind. "You're-"  
The light against him shrouded the figure in mystery, but his eyes readjusted. Soon enough he caught site of an icy cold gaze. Ash Brown eyes stared back. Callous as can be. His figure was enveloped by rays of light. He looked exactly like the model that slept in the room. Sasori wasn't that ugly old geezer, this was the real Sasori of the red Sand, a slightly shorter but very handsome man. 

"Crap, he saw me!" I need a diversion, Deidara panicked. "Where have you been, un? I've been waiting for you!" the 15 year old spat out with energy, hoping that Sasori won't pay mind to what he'd just witnessed.

"I sure hope you didn't touch anything else other than my cheek because the coil on my abdomen is poisoned." He retorted. His soothing voice slightly endearing the younger one. Deidara was concerned for a brief moment but reassured himself that he made no other contact. He eyed the red head as he made his way through. 

"Its my latest model, I'll be making a transfer soon as i finish its weaponry."

_Transfer..? What's that supposed to mean?_ Sasori , stepped over to lay on the other side of the puppet that was now between the two. He now crouched to the ground, embraced his puppet's head in a possessive fashion, then looked up at Deidara from below. He gave a wry smile, "Charming aren't I?" Deidara crossed his arms, raised his chin and looked away. "Tch, so full of yourself." He was somewhat flustered at the sight. "I bet that will look better after they've been destroyed by my explosions. Un" Trying to act out disdain, but all in vein.

Sasori muttered "Ah so you do find my looks charming" he unsummoned the work in progress, then put the scroll away. _ What did he mean by that? Does that mean..._ Deidara put off the thought for now. Later on, he would ask the man. But right now, they had places to be. "Come on, I'm getting bored! You said there was a small village we're supposed to destroy?" Sasori climbed into Hiruko "Where was it. North of here, un?" Hiruko's hatch closed shut. A soft click was heard. "Yes, North of here." spoken in Hiruko's grizzly voice. 

They set off into the night to fulfil their next task.

Evening. they flew under the full moon, the night sky radiating harmonious shades of blue. The two artists bickered as always. "I'm telling you, un. With these bad boys there won't be a need for your puppets. These one's are fast, they won't even see it coming." Pein only mentioned having to leave no man alive, but he never specified anything else, so they were arguing how they were going to go about it.

"Oh? and what then? Leave scattered limbs everywhere? Not to mention alert all 5 of the great shinobi nations?" 

Deidara, with all his immaturity, pouted his lips. "Fine then one explosion, C3!" 

"Are you an idiot? That's worse."

"Hey, its not like your way will be any different un! people will be screaming once they see your creepy, ugly creations clicking about."

"Ugly?" Sasori raised Hiruko's tail as a threat. "Do you have a death wish?" (A dumb question really)

"Not to mention, you'll only slice them up un, you'll leave a blood bath too! Is that even better than dismembered limbs?" 

"Kill everyone in one go? That sounds boring for a night like this." Sasori somewhat pulling Deidara's strings, playing him. Deidara fused at the statement. 

"??? OI, who exactly here hates waiting? You should be glad that my art grants you speed kills, un! Otherwise your impatient old man ass would've had a way tougher time since long before!"

_old man?_

Sasori pauses for a moment. "Deidara" He pipes down at the sound of his name. "You did a splendid performance on our last mission." He was taken aback by this statement. "oh, heh, isn't that so?" Obviously flattered. 

"Yes, so why don't you let me handle this? Besides, earlier today was the first time you saw my true form wasn't it? I feel like getting out of my shell tonight." The blond looked at him. Whether he admits it or not, he already admires his partner, and took great pride in his compliment from earlier. Feeling good about it, he didn't mind giving back the satisfaction of showing off one's craft. "Perhaps its about time I show you a sliver of what your superior can do." They carefully made their decent as they approached the destination. Soon everyone will meet their demise under the skilled hands of the puppet master.

~

A little boy reached out for his mother. Despair in his tiny arms. 

"Mother!" It's hopeless. He will never reach her.

"Yuki.." Why did this have to happen? 

Both mother and child wondered the same thing. Horror to the very core. It was supposed to be a normal day. They were out for a nice walk, a nice walk meant to spend time with each other. To enjoy the evening, the sites and the village lights. It was supposed to be a normal day, but they die tonight. "Mother!" One explosion was all it took for everythng to fall apart. Sasori had been walking the same path and witnessed everything unfold. It was only a split second but it felt like time stood still as he watched the separation transpire. The separation of the living and the dead. He found the contrast between the calming scene prior and the gruesome current one highly amusing._ It wasn't cruel, it was just reality. _In his mind, he kept a snapshot of the way the boy's face longed for his now deceased mother. It made his heart twist for it reminded a little bit of himself. Funny how such a moment so fleeting could invoke powerful unforgettable feelings. _Disgusting_ He thought to himself. The C1 set houses on fire to attract attention. For everyone else, it was the beginning of their way to hell. Soon, Jonin level ninjas rushed in to face him. "C-could it be? Akatsuki?" Sasori removed his cloak. Now began their dance with death.

Meanwhile, Deidara scouted from above, making sure that no one leaves the village. During downtime however, he takes the opportunity to watch Sasori, his respect growing with every opponent defeated. It isn't that he had never watched Sasori in battle before, its that he had never seen him fight in that body that he masterfully created. His face now contrasting from its usual calm demeanor, now more meniacal. Normally, he wouldn't pick up any sort of emotion from the puppet master, but not tonight. From this, he could pick up a sense of Rage. He wondered what could have possibly happened to his master to invoke such sense of anger. Of course, he could also just be a madman.

Clean cut, clean hit, one after another. The Jonin couldn't lay a single hand on him. Men dropped one by one as his poison took over. Some were burnt to a crisp by his flamethrowers. The entire village was set on fire. No one was left alive.

He rejoined Deidara, and was was greeted by immediate praise. As expected of course. "Amazing! Sasori No Danna! Not a single scratch on you." The youth rejoiced. "Those Jonin didn't know what they were up against, un." He spoke highly, proud of his partner. The Redhead grinned at the outward expression of admiration. _At least the brat gets the idea. _Sure , Deidara was egocentric, obsessed over his philosophy of ephemeral beauty, but Sasori appreciates how he gives respect when due, and that he isn't overly stubborn about establishing his superiority. _Perhaps he's smarter than he looks._


	2. Fine Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was lonely then, why should now be any different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!
> 
> This one's pretty light but I think the next one might turn;;

_Sasori can be a real creep. Occasionally, I would pass by his door and hear him whispering. Once, I took a peep to see whats up only to find him _ _talking to one of his puppets, he even sat it up his lap as if It were alive. _

"What a fucking weirdo, un" Deidara spoke to himself as he bit into a chock full of clay. Pein had the right idea of pairing them together, each thinking one's more sane than the other. But lets face it, they're both lunatics. 

_Not to mention that puppet body of his. Sometimes, when he's feeling particularly lazy, he would just turn his head a full 180 to face me while _ _pairing it with that completely blank face. I can't really tell if its better to have that twist all at once or slowly. It's disturbing either way, un. _

He fiddled with his clay, not having much to do while they waited for Kakuzu and Hidan. He was sat on a set of stairs. The trees rustled as the wind blew, and leaves scattered about. The blue sky was peppered with clouds. There was nothing clearer other than the fact that its a fine day to be outside. With so much time to spare, the prodigal arsonist wondered about many things. One of which beinf what if he hadn't left Iwagakure? Would his art have ended up at greater heights than where he was now? What if he had never stolen the Kinjutsu that let him bind his chakra with inanimate objects? Most of all, does anyone even miss him? He shook his head. Of course not. He had made quite a respectable name for himself over his clay sculptures, perhaps even for his skill in battle. People knew him, he's sure. But that was it. Not that he cared or anything. It didn't matter if there was someone who cared about him. It didn't matter if he was all alone, all that mattered was his art.

_I was lonely then, why should now be any different._ He tried to convince himself.

He shut his eyes for a brief moment as if to conclude that trail of thought. 

The hours went by and still no sign of the Greedy bastard and his bitch. The wind closed to a still as the day approached the afternoon. A cricket can be heard as well as the tiny chirping of birds. He looked over his shoulder to catch sight of his partner, the red head on top of the stairs working on his puppets. Deidara, trying to stay lowkey, observed Sasori, from the way his hands moved with grace to the way his luscious hair cupped his face. With someone that much of a sight to see, he just couldn't resist. 

"If your eyes burnt holes wherever it looked, I'd be burnt to oblivion by now." Sasori spoke in a monotonous voice, not once looking up. "What do you want, brat." Deidara flustered. He knew he was watching him all along. 

"I'm looking over that direction because I like to pretend that you're not there, Danna. All I see are stairs. Un." The blond said smugly, once gain acting out a convincing bluff. 

"The stone on these steps must be really fascinating to you then." 

"Yes, I'd quite like to jack off to it thank you." Sasori grinned at such a ridiculous remark

Fortunately, little did the blond juvenile know that the scorpion had been observing him too, his measurements to be specific. 


	3. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara did a stupid that leaves him to Sasori's mercy

Sasori was a careful fighter, he was the type to have a plan within a plan, and rarely did he come into the battlefield without thinking of strategies prior. He's cautious like that as he prefers being able to predict the outcome. He loves being in control, such was the nature of his work. That's why he hates it when things go unprecedented, especially when it comes to that little blond nuisance who somehow manages to push all his buttons. Deidara was late for their endezvous, and if there's one thing that manages to push him to his limit, its how much he hated waiting. 

"He better have a good reason." Sasori jumped from tree top to tree top across the giant foliage of the forest of death. Luckily, this was on the farther end of where Konoha conducts its Chuunin exams. He was out of his typical shell to scout for his underling at a much faster pace, patience obviously running very thin. But he knew something was off as Deidara was ever only a few moments late. They were in enemy territory after all. So he's either ran into trouble, or he soon will be. Sasori raised his hand, chakra strings glowing and attaching itself to the Third Kazekage, now floating beside him. One more jump and there he was, familiar sky blue eyes gleamed at the sight of his master. "Danna!" Deidara warned. Distracted by the sight of his partner, Sasori didn't mind the trap upon where he landed. He vanished into a puff of smoke, splinters falling from the explosion.

Deidara, slightly beat, tried to wriggle out of his bindings but to no avail. The Anbu caught him off guard while on his way. They weren't particularly more powerful than he was, but they were cunning. He was flying on one of his clay birds when it happened, flying within the canopes to avoid being seen as there was bound to be someone watching the skies. A kunai shot from behind, then followed by a charge from above. It was just a tiny inconvenience which he could solve by a small amount of detonations, if it weren't for the sudden woodstyle jutsu from the sides that threw him off and crushed his clay bird. The Anbu were silent killers. He had to commend them for moving so undetectably, because at somepoint in falling down, he didn't realize someone dashed up and sliced off his arsenal. So there he was, cought between 8 members of the Dark Side. While he was profficient in taijutsu, he knew that he faired better in the skies than on the ground. Unarmed, and outnumbered, there was no doubt in defeat. He grew annoyed at the thought that the Anbu might think their skills superior than his art. 

_I'll show them. I'll show all of them_. He wriggled on the ground like a worm, restricted by the tight ropes all over. The anbu, with their masks on stood expressionless as they watched the smoke, anticipating their enemy's next course of action. A kunai shot from the cloud of smoke and dug into the ground. Clicking noises echoed through the trees, the vanishing smoke now revealed the puppet master, shielded by his trustee Kage. Unimpressed and eager to get things over with, he jumped down and engaged the fight. The Anbu came at him one by one, but the kazekage served as an impenetrable shield, subsituting himself with it whenever someone was close to hitting. Not that it mattered as we all know only a stab to the heart can actually kill the scorpion. He simply liked to dance is all, to play with his pray as he'd like to call it. If it were up to him, he'd make a sport out of the anbu for as long as they can, up until they realize that his light grazes were actually delicately planned incisions of poision, then drop dead from physical exertion, which only hastens the toxin's circulation. But he didn't have the time for once again, they had places to be. Taijutsu was his weakness, but he had an endless amount of weapons at his call to make up for it. Distracted by the puppet master, the Anbu lost watch over the other Akatsuki for a short moment, but that was all it took for Deidara to escape with the kunai Sasori planted from before. He stabbed the Anbu, digging it in deep to make sure of his fatality. He was on his way to attack another Anbu when another wood jutsu appeared from underneath, an attempt to capture him once more. But with the flick of Sasori's fingers, he evaded with ease. Chakra threads now attached to Deidara, who now stood by him. 

"Whats up, Sasori my man?" He greeted all Cocky.

"Shut it." He hissed. "I'll deal with you later." Sasori was less than pleased with him. The juvenile's inexperience had almost caused him to get captured, not just once, but twice. Surely Deidara would've managed by himself, but the quality of his performance was less than ideal. He'd highly prefer that the brat move with caution than improvised in the heat of the moment. After all, the only reason they were separated in the first place was because Deidara wanted an impromptu detour to do god knows what before their mission. He was growing unbearably frustrated that he was beginning to think of striking him on the spot and just full on converting him into a puppet. People are a lot better when they didn't disobey him. They're a lot better when they're dead too. But the closest he could get to that right now was the fact that his underling was all in his finger tips. They readied their stance as members of the Anbu fast approached. They were outnumbered 4 to 1 but not out skilled. "Deidara." He said as if prompting him to prepare himself. "Un" He reaffirms, understanding the gesture. He didn't have any explosives in hand as the Anbu got rid of them when he got captured. His only option for clashing now was hand to hand combat, and from what happened earlier, he's smart enough to admit that he can't do this by himself. Luckily, hispartners a master micro manager. He knew that he can keep more than, him, himself, and the Kazekage puppet in mind to leave without a scratch. That's why he had no reservation in letting Sasori take the lead. In other words, at this very moment, he trusted him with all his life. 

The battle was over in an instant. Sasori finished it with just a twink and one Kunai, barely even using most of his kit. He eyed his puppet, making sure it wasn't damaged. The other one walked around to make sure everyone was surely dead. "haha, Danna look, this one's foaming. That must be your poison, un." The arsonist made fun of the dying man, unbeknownst to him that karma would soon take its place. Soon as he walked over another, he was sliced along his chest. He dodged away right in time before it hit anything vital. The foaming man now lay dead for real. "Bastard!" He yelped.

He turned to face his partner, with intent on signaling that he was ready to leave. "Man, I just had this cloak washed." He complained. He wasn't expecting that slice but he wasn't expecting the jab from his partner either. The sudden pain on his cheek left him in awe and confused. "Wh-What was that for?" He whined and touched carassing his face, hurt by the sideward punch. After a fight that ran so smoothly, he was expecting a job well done at best and a piss off we gotta go at the very least. Sasori would threat physical violence when annoyed every once in a while but he never actually did any, up until this point.

"For making me wait." anger in his voice. His brows furrowed, but immediately went back to its resting neutrality. "Lets go, we're behind schedule." He turned to face away his partner, and proceeded to widen the distance between them. 

Deidara rubbed his face. Now slightly tilted as well. _What is up with this guy and waiting, honestly._ He thought to himself. "A billion Ryo to bet that you were just worried." He tried to get in on the other's nerves. "Inconvenienced." responded from afar. The blond followed, but after a few minutes he began to feel light headed, ringing in his ears roared then spread an unbearable, excruciating pain. "Danna un, wait-"

Sasori stopped in his track. "I swear to god Deidara you-" He heard a thud from behind. Images of him getting sliced flashed through his mind. Without looking he knew, _poisoned, Deidara had been poisoned._ Sasori rushed to his side. "Show me your wound." He undid the button of his underling's cloak and lifted his shirt."I thought so. The wound was swelling red, the surrounding veins branching out in a dark purple color. It was poison but it wasn't his. His was cleaner and externally unrecognizable. The good news is that it was fairly easy to cure. The bad news is that it was the type that hurt worse the more the victim got better. "Can you stand?" He inquired Deidara, who now winced in pain. "u..un, yeah I-" He tried to stand but immediately dropped down to his knees and vomited blood. /no good/ Quickly, Sasori piggy backed him. "First, we need to get you to safety." The blond fading in and out of consciousness could barely hear him say. 

"You're in luck, your partner's equipped with a vast knowledge on poison."

"hnn...yeah...whatever you say Danna." Deidara replied mindlessly.

He lay him in a cozy spot between two giant roots that stemmed from the towering trees. He brought out his medical equipment as well as the ingredients needed to brew up a quick fix. _I can neutralize the poison with this serum. _But He was conflicted. _but what if I let him die instead._ He refocused on his partner who now shuddered before him. _so his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes can finally be mine?_ Deidara wasn't the only one who found their partner attractive. Sasori would say otherwise, but had been thinking about converting him into a puppet since day one. _All of this_ He writhed, a mess, completely dishevelled from the poison._ Could be mine._ The serum in one hand, he stilled in contemplation as he watched the younger one fight his mental battle, drool dripping on one side from excessive salivation. _No, not yet._ He cleared the syringe of any air pockets. 

_I won't be able to watch him like this when he's dead._ "Brace yourself, this will hurt a whole lot." He injected the serum into Deidara's left arm. then covered his mouth in anticipation. His breathing slowed for a moment, then eyes widened in shock as his whole body was flooded by even worse pain than before. His screams muffled into Sasori's hand. "Shhhh" was all he said as he gleefully watched the other thrash about. He didn't even bother try hide his smile. He eyed the blond from end to end, observing his grimaced face. And if he dare lingered on down south, he could swear that the blond would consider himself in paradise if it weren't for the overwhelming pain. His eyes shown on what he was seeing. He liked pushing his weight down to silence the other. He pleasured in the way they looked so helpless beneath him, entirely at his mercy. He liked this, the feeling of complete domination. After all, he loved being in control. 

With eyes closed, Deidara latched onto any form of comfort he could find, Sasori. One hand grasped that which held him, the other tugging at his cloak. His nails dug in deep into the other's puppet arm, carving marks all over. Unable to feel anything, the red head was nonchalant about this. Until he started feeling a peculiar sensation that originated from the hand then radiated throughout his body. He felt warm all over. He focused on the sensation, the mouths on the boy's hand was licking him in agitation. T_hat's disgusting._ He thought at first, but could it be possible that Deidara was unknowingly giving him chakra energy? Disgusting it may be, but he found the warm, tingling sensation going through his body rather...soothing. There they stayed, the next half an hour containing nothing but sadistic prowls and muffled screaming. 

3 hours past and Deidara jolted up, as if he hadn't been on the verge of death. Not only has he been completely healed from the poison, but all his injuries have been tended to as well. "I was...dreaming... there was this boy..he..." Looked at Sasori with a bit of softness. He was, without surprise, tending to his puppets. He looked at the boy quizzically. "what?" Deidara stared for a moment then looked away. He palmed his face. "Nevermind, forget I said anything, un." "There's water to your side to re-hydrate you," Sasori pointed with a specialized screwdriver. "follow up medicine as well."  
  
"oh, un." Deidara laid back down in deep thought, still hung up by what he had dreamed of. 

  



	4. His Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't he the slightest affection for the newbie?
> 
> Update: changed Iwagakure to Amegakure my bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than expected! But I feel that I put out a lot of shippable content? I hope I'm developing them well;

“This is low, even for you.”  
“Mind your business, Danna!”

A thousand tiny dicks painted Hidan’s bedroom door. One more being drawn with Deidara’s careful hand. This was one of the petty things teenagers do.

“That bastard’s messing with the wrong person, un.”

The elder massaged his temples from within Hiruko, slightly embarrassed at the thought that this was his partner. Although he didn’t scold him for the blatant vandalization of Akatsuki property, as even he’s had it with the toxic loud mouth who told him how much his real form looked like he takes it up his ass. Maybe it served him right to have his door defamed, so Sasori let him. Besides, there wasn’t much to do while they waited for leader-sama’s next orders. He gave it one last look before being on his way. “Whatever.” He dismissed.

Once enough distance grew between them, the juvenile lowered his hand and eyed the shrinking figure along the corridor. He remembers.

Puppet arms embraced a little boy. “_When are mother and father coming back?_…” an innocent voice echoed in Deidara’s mind. His dream imprinted in his memory. The contrast from his usual state of callousness and apathy was extraordinary that Deidara couldn’t fathom that the sweet little boy in his dream was now the murderous S class missing nin named Sasori.

_Is that why you hate waiting so much? Sasori no Danna?_

He was sure that it was real. It was awfully vivid for something that didn’t exist. And dreams, more often than not, didn’t make sense, but this one did. Still, he wanted to make sure and ask the puppet master himself. Yet he couldn’t find the courage as he was conflicted.  
  
“Hardened criminals don’t talk about sappy backstories, un.” Maybe someday he will, but it was a matter too personal to ask right now. He then continued to draw more dicks.  
  
“Fuck this guy in particular.”  
  


  
  
Ever since, Sasori would be the one to teach Deidara all the ins and outs of Akatsuki. From briefing him about all the members…  
  


“This one is Zetsu,” with Hiruko’s tail he drew on the dirt a carnivorous plant. His underling watching intently at the adorable chibis now scattered across the ground.  
  
…to where in the shinobi world was akatsuki territory…  
  
The scorpion’s tail pointed at the map. “Amegakure, this is HQ.”

  
Through many days and nights, storms and sunny weathers, they stuck together to perform their duties to the organization. Some were master class missions while others were meagre mercenary work. They would argue on most days, from their art…  
  
“Art is ephemeral un,”

“Eternal, brat.”  
  
up to the most trivial of things…  
  
“Iwagakure is better than Sunagakure, change my mind, un.”  
  
“I’ll change that face from living to dead. “ He struck his tail at his underling, who bent backwards in evasion. At this point, he was used to his partner’s semi-serious attempts at killing him.  
  
Sasori, being highly experienced in botany, would occasionally lecture Deidara about the types of plants and their uses as they travelled.

  
“By observing the shape of the leaves, you can tell in which hemisphere they-“  
  
The blond, almost stepping on a tiny viridian plant, was pulled away by chakra strings. He was shocked at the sudden pull on his heel.

  
“Watch where you’re going you fool. That’s poisonous.” Sasori growled.  
  


“oh..un.” Deidara grunted in agreement, then eyed the plant as they passed by. Although he was sure that Sasori would’ve known how to cure him anyway. These were tiny things that the blond took notice of and appreciated, how his partner, despite being a serial murderer, watched over him.

  
There were times when they absolutely just disagreed with one another, but one things for sure. Everywhere they went, they colored in black and red.

They made an effective team.

Upon first meeting Deidara, everyone found the lively youth noisy. But overtime, they grew to appreciate his character and how lively he made the group during off season. His zest contrasted with the serious nature of all the others. While quite similar with Hidan, people preferred him a bit more as he was a lot more tame and respectful.

In fact, he would inquire about topics he didn’t know much about in passing. Like asking Kakuzu about money, or Konan and her origami. They liked him for it. While Itachi, in secret, would think of him like a younger brother, who somewhat felt bad for forcing him into the mess that is Akatsuki. Still, he thought that putting him under his genjutsu was better than having him certainly torn apart by someone else.

Even Pain was fond of him, mostly for the fact that the boy was pretty simple. He had no hidden agenda whatsoever, just a lust for explosions. He appreciates how he brings life to a very dead inside party. Nagato was, after all, still a crippled human with a beating heart. Which is why he would eventually, genuinely mourn the young arsonist’s death.

“It seems everyone has taken a liking to him, Sasori.” Kisame sat on top of a boulder, while Sasori worked on his items on a desk beside it. They were inside one of Akatsuki’s hideouts. Distant voices of disagreement can be heard from afar. “Since he hasn’t been converted into a puppet, I might assume the same goes for you as well?”  
  


“The only reason he’s alive is because I find him mildly amusing.” He screwed in a piece of metal into his puppet’s leg. “Mindlessly detonating bombs, claiming it to be a work of art. Pathetic. He’s a terrible excuse of an artist.”

Kisame observed him as he spat his words. “I’m just waiting for the day he loses in battle. And once everything’s over and done, I’ll walk up to his corpse just to get the last laugh in this endless debate about art. Assuming he hasn’t been blown into smithereens.” He pulled apart two pieces of wood, scavenging old puppets.

“I’ve already made a bet with Kakuzu that this third rate hack won’t even live past 20.”

Kisame chuckled. “That’s unfortunate, because he really seems to have taken a liking in you, ‘Sasori no Danna’. Whenever you’re around, he’s never far behind. He’s always tailing, like a puppy.”

Sasori stopped what he was doing, as if to listen intently on what the shark man was saying. “Isn’t it funny? You and Deidara came in under similar circumstances, both in the same age, both having done something maniacal with their bodies all for the sake of art. And seeing how you take him under your wing, teaching him the ropes, is it too much of a reach that you’re serving as the poor boy’s mentor?”

Sasori made an unimpressed look. “If you’re asking if I care about the brat, then you’re a lot dumber than I took you for.” Kisame readjusts his grip on Samehada.“In case you haven’t caught on, I’m a puppet. I’m incapable of feeling, and caring for anyone at that.”

“That brat follows me around because he thinks I’m his friend. I fed him with knowledge and all sorts of crap because I want to assure his survival, and he just ever so happened to latch on because I’m the closest thing he has to human connection.” The two eyed the brat, who was currently arguing with Hidan at the other end of the hideout. 

“He’s stupid, I’m barely even human.” He added.

“Isn’t that so.” Kisame looked up as if to think to himself. _Throughout the years I've known you, this is the most animated I’ve seen you though_.  
  
Sasori contemplated in his own corner, looking like he’s thinking about his puppets but not really. He had to admit, if there’s one thing he enjoyed about Deidara, it was how when something pleasant happened with the boy, he somehow took part in it.

“Your partner’s doing great.”  
“You trained him well.”  
“Your blond bitch better **** off before I **** you up too”

It was the “yours” that pleased him, as if Deidara had been his possession all along. He liked the idea that he somehow had something to do with his autonomy. He liked the idea that Deidara was his brat.

  
_My Brat._


	5. Walking contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things about Sasori that didn't make sense, which would all contribute to his naive little blond's downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have a fun time writing Deidara, I honestly think that he's pretty chill outside of mission hours.
> 
> Overall, i feel like its still lacking in feelings and sensuality in writing, but I'd like to think its just how it is between two uncaring psychopaths?
> 
> Its getting gay I guess xD

Thats right...  
Run.. run away....  
Because you should be afraid...

"Im the one who gets to laugh in the end, because YOU'RE the joke, you worthless SCUM!  
Not me, YOU"

"Because my art... Is an explosion!!!"

KATSU!!!" pebbles and debri flew from the ground, dust clouded the air from the blue eyed blond's doing. His ego stained in savagery and red. Slowly, he calmed and slowly, he descended from the the heavens aloft his clay bird. The hunched figure anticipated his landing, giving off his typical scowl of impatience.

"Are you finished?" Inquired his low raspy voice. 

"When will they get it, un?" Complained the blond. "I'm not a fucking child."

"Maybe if you spoke less, they wouldn't get that impression as much." The juvenile shot him a glare. "You say a lot of stupid things."

"Danna!!" He gave a teensy tantrum, before immediately shifting back the topic. "They're all the same! All arrogant at first, until they get chased down, un. You saw didn't you?"

"Mhm" He responded absent mindedly. 

"The way their face twisted in shock when I threw in the the speedy ones, oh those were my favorite. Their bird brains were too slow to comprehend." 

"I liked it better when you threw in the spider."

"Oh? Sasori No Danna, you saw that tiny addition?" 

"Of course you pisshair, all the details. Nothing gets through my eyes without notice. You would've finished faster if you made more of those than snakes."

"My master has a sharp eye for details, isn't that amazing?" The blond spoke to himself, but he wasn't so much entertained by that as much as the thought of Sasori paying close attention to his fight. No, not just this one, but all his fights. Always, Deidara would take a peep as he flew upon his flying creation, seeing if the scorpion had been watching. He would do this initially out of fear of embarrassing himself, but that intent began to change as soon as he realized he was a permanent audience. Suddenly, he wanted to make sure that he was being watched, as if to bask in his attention. It didn't matter if he was being observed for the Scorpion's future tactical references, he was simply a whore for him to witness. Much like a low humming tone, it was silent and almost inaudible, the audience that he'd take as a slight sign of approval. 

They rest by a waterfall, waiting for a transmission from their leader, Pein. Water foamed rigorously at the base, painting white clouds of liquid bliss. Droplets rhythmically spurt towards the sides, giving off a refreshing spray to his face. His blond hair which had grown up to a silkened length flowed with the wind as he sat near the basin. He basked in the temporary peace. He carefully opened one eye to observe his object of admiration. 

Sasori walked along the river, not too far from where he was. The sun shown down on his pale face. With his right hand, he reached for a flower, blue petals accenting the thistle body. He brought it up to his nose, as if to smell it, rubbed it along his lips as if to feel it, then closed his eyes as if to bask in his senses. Deidara felt his face warm as an improper thought made its way through. There were many things that the he did that didn't make sense. 

_You don't make sense my man. I always thought you were the type to find enjoying a nice walk outside as something pointless. Even more so in leisuring how a flower smells and feels, un._

He slid the flower downwards till it reached the base of his neck, he opened is eyes, now facing up at the sky. 

_What are you doing? Testing if its poison? Can you even feel any of that?_

Overtime, Deidara would notice these soft contradictions. He closed his eyes in recollection, the memory rushing back in. He had broken his arm from an 'artistic' misfire. Sasori called him a "useless dolt."

"Here, give me your arm." Soon as he reached out, he healed him with his 'tender touch'. Even when it was self - inflicted stupidity, the red head made sure that he was without a scratch. He would always tend to his wounds as if it were Sasori's goal to always keep him in mint condition, even though the blond can very much look out for himself. He sure cared a lot for someone he wanted dead so much. 

_You really are strange, un_

He watched as the redhead continued his leisure. Perhaps what could be read as the scorpion's affection is actually him treating him as one of his wooden creations, a being of lesser status. But he didn't mind such a notion, this was Sasori after all, a callous, immoral, merciless killer. It was expected of him for his intentions to be less than pure, and its because he understood this that he took pride regardless. In his eyes, he was valued, and that was all that mattered to an adolescent whos unsure about his place in the world. He didn't care if he was thought of as a puppet so long as he was held of importance. Besides, he was a bit of a maniac himself, able to appreciate what most considered twisted.

He now lay inside the pool of water, kneeling backward the rocks at the edge. Sasori now sat at the grass who once again fiddled with his puppets.

_I swear, this guy needs other hobbies . _As if Deidara didn't need more himself than making explosions and observing his fellow man. 

Another contradiction. Sasori hated being touched, But there had been instances when he himself stood too close during one of his many lectures which Deidara surprisingly listened to. 

He stood by the table with a map rolled open. He pointed at a territory he was unfamiliar with and Sasori came over to explain. They were at a quite tight distance to the point of slightly pressing his back. Although he was certain that it wasn't deliberate. 

"Its a plateu in the desert that not many people know about, those red markings indicate secret sand villages." 

"These ones, Danna?"

"No." He clutched onto the young arsonist's forearm and moved it a bit forward, pointing it towards the proper markings.

It was one thing to not mind close physical proximity, it was another to initiate physical touch when he could have just spoken out. It was inconsistent with his character, so it was either disliking touch was a ruse or this freaky puppet guy was flirting with him. Kami knows its anything but the latter.

Deidara half dipped his head into the water and made bubbles with his mouth. Moreover, there were also instances just like now. 

A cluster of puppets scattered about. He had removed his cloak, exposing his bare skin to the cold breeze. He bit onto some nails as he hammered refined wood. What was worth noting, however, was how he let his other puppets lean on him. The lifeless body stared aimlessly as it layed upon his back. The other one's head rested against his thigh. If they hadn't been puppets and had been something like his comrades, the picture goes as if three friends were having a relaxing time together. He just absolutely didn't mind the physical weight rubbing against him.

Or is it that it wasn't the physicality of things that bothereded, but emotional? An issue non living entities were incapable of bringing about. 

Deidara was having all sorts of thoughts as he submerged himself underwater and pretended to be dead. It sounded like utter nonsense, but he thought twice as he knew that it wasn't farfetched for the red head to have a more emotional side. After all, he was the boy who yearned for his parents' embrace. 

Many people would think that the young arsonist hadn't much going inside his brain but kabooms, but it had always been a part of his artistic personality that he be contemplative in nature. 

"Hey, Sasori No Danna."

He gave a low grunt in recognition, not averting his gaze from his puppet. 

"Do you have any fast puppets?" He got out of the water and put on his cloak.

He was perplexed at the question. "What do you mean?"

"What about your body? Is it any fast?"

"Deidara, are you questioning my work of art?" One finger raised, and Hiruko's tail resumed its threat stance that he was all too familiar with. 

"Easy easy! I don't mean it that way, Danna." He exposed his palms in defense. "You see this river? Its not far before the next fall. I wanted to race you." He summoned his clay bird. 

He smirked at the ridiculous offer. "What makes you think I'll participate in such a childish endeavor?"

"I don't know man... cause... Art?" He shrugged with a silly grin on his face. 

Sasori stared with a blank expression. There was nothing but silence between them. 

They sped along the river. The blond rode his clay bird, hovering over the sparkling blue majesty, while Sasori flung himself through the trees, gracefully dancing through the branches over and under. Adrenaline ran through their veins, smiles reached from cheek to cheek. These were one of the few moments when Sasori felt very much alive, and Deidara couldn't help but feel even more elated seeing his master look so giddy. He felt the gushing wind run through him as his shadow danced along the river. The sunshine warmed him, but not as much as how this moment, this ever so fleeting moment, warmed his heart.

"KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF DEFEAT DEIDARA"

"HAH! I WOULDN'T SAY THAT WHEN YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO BITING THE DUST, DANNA" 

This was Sasori, captain I'm so mature and your superior Sasori, who constantly went along with his BS. This was Sasori, the I'm so uncaring but I'll get riled up because of you anyway Sasori. He laughed at the contradictions. He looked at his superior, who now made quite an advance on him. He was so distracted that he hadn't realized he slowed down flight. But at this point, the finish line didn't matter as much as what he got on the way to get there. 

Wings flapped as he made his careful landing.  
"I win. Now do you see how inferior your craft is?"

"Pft, I was holding back. Didn't want my Danna to feel like his subordinate surpassed him." He playfully retorted, still enthusiastic from overflowed joy.

"Deidara, it almost sounds like you want to lose a second time? Is it that you like how I look from behind?" 

"Well I... OI!" He was taken aback by the statement, as if he was saying how much he knew he constantly watched him. "I'm sorry to disappoint master, but I don't swing that way." 

"Please, I'm sure you just haven't realized how much of a beta male you are." He provoked his juvenile. " I bet you haven't even had sex" His eyelashes somewhat looked more provocative than usual. Of course, it could just be the heat Deidara's having, both from the sunlight and the swelling embarrassment from inside because he was so right. 

"OI I AM NOT A BETA MALE!" He stomped his foot in disagreement. "You're just jabbing at me because you're insecure about your own sex life you dickless pinoccio!" 

"I've seen many." 

"No! The people you've embalmed don't count, un!" 

Sasori watched the blush paint Deidara's face, although his own remained stone cold to hide his amusement. The youth kept fussing in an attempt to defend his masculinity, but all in vein as we all knew that it would eventually be pulverized by the predatory scorpion anyway. 


	6. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wholesome moments! Sasori needs a chill pill, Dei - chan's feelings got hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst has begun!

A vast blanket painted the horizon. Having been so long since he last saw the ocean, Deidara couldn't contain his excitement. Sincerity glowed from his eyes as he radiated authentic wonder. Without realizing, Sasori found the innocence to his partner rather cute, and with it came a short lived, inappropriate thought. He smiled within his shell, somewhere his underling couldn't see. 

"Danna! Can we take a break and fly towards the seaside? Can we can we can we?" He emulated a child, bent on squeezing a parent of every last bit of their patience. Pein had tasked them to intercept a message from a courier who was currently ported at a seaside village. They had been flying for 3 days straight and with the blond's mortal, young body, he was no doubt exhausted from using up his chakra. The scorpion would typically be aggravated by the thought of stop overs but his underling was being reasonable, so with the slightest bit of hum he gave him a go signal.

"Woooh! I like this!" The juvenile stretched, his bouncy figure contrasting that from the grumpy, hunched Hiruko. Intervaled crashing and receding of waves resounded through miles and miles of beach. Sand and seashells crunched at every step they made. 

"Hey, Sasori No Danna. Do you like the beach?"

"I Like the sand."

"I like the beach. The water has a sort of freedom to it too don't you think?"

"Looks more like drowning and suffocation."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

Hiruko glared. 

"well, I'm going to feel the water. You're going to fiddle with your puppets again no doubt?"

"Nah, I haven't much left to do."

The blond walked closer to the water, Sasori stayed behind and cozily sat beside Hiruko. As an artist, he couldn't help how the ocean complemented Deidara's golden crown. 

"Blue... really suites you...."

Endemic birds chirped around. The wind brushed , prompting the sound of rustling trees. He closed his eyes and focused on his senses. Although he had the body of a puppet, he could still feel the life and energy all around him. Discernment between harm and not existed, the only thing missing was his capacity to feel pleasure and pain. Sasori tried to remember what it was like. He looked at his hands for a moment, then closed his eyes in contemplation. Did he regret turning himself into a puppet? 

Pitch black, red pooled as corpses collapsed. One by one, they met their demise. He walked, tainted by the blood of his enemies. Then came a bright light, he turned to see the faces of those he had since longed for. He felt a pinch at his core. Then came his old work desk in Sunagakure, the place he spent countless hours on as the rest of his peers felt the loving embrace of their parents. He remembered the aggravating itch all around him, the one he couldn't seem to get rid of no matter how much he scratched and pinched himself. He remembered the countless nights he spent crying and hoping for his parents' return, those before he found out they were dead. The knot grew in his chest. He remembered the welling pain of loneliness and how, as a child, he couldn't make sense of the feelings he possessed, but he remembered. Oh how vividly he remembered how Chiyo thoroughly turned away from him when he needed her most. Oh how much it hurt to have the ones he loved betray him. He never let anyone in since. 

He remembered how he juggled between two pains, one of pushing everyone away for fear of betrayal, and the other of his agonizing loneliness. His heart squeezed even tighter as he recalled all the years he had in limbo. Up to those very days when he finally snapped, the pain too much that he stopped feeling for anyone or anything. The pain, he thought had permanently gone but would haunt him sporadically. He hated uncertainty because of it, the lack of control over how he felt, over anyone, or anything. He hated how he felt he was fine one day but then back in suffering the next. He hated how every good thing in his life never lasted, never eternal. It was then that he questioned whats the point of having one good thing when its short lived? It had been pointless waiting, and it had been pointless to be happy for things or people that would be shortly gone. His life was a miserable mix of numbness, overwhelm, emptiness, resentment, and loneliness. He remembered everything, everything that he couldn't bear. 

No. He didn't regret becoming a puppet. He sat up straight, as if to regain his composure. He lightly grazed his mouth. Still, he thought, still if he hadn't then maybe he could still feel the softness of his lips. His ash brown eyes locked with the sky blue pretties that greeted a few yards away. Maybe even the softness... of a kiss? He wondered, if he were still human, would something have cured his loneliness by now?

"OI, Danna!" Deidara waved at the callous red scorpion who was still sat by his third favorite toy. 

"Whaaaat?" Replied the elder. 

Deidara had been leisuring all by himself and decided that it wasn't enough to keep him entertained. He wanted the red head with him. But how could he possibily get his elder into the water when it was an act far too immature? By now, he knew that if there's one way to get to Sasori, it was through his ego. 

"Danna, can you swim?"

"i'm not going in there." 

"Oh I get it, lord Sasori's weakness is that he can't swim and he doesn't want anyone to know." He provoked, the red head leered. "Its ok Danna, your secret's safe with me." The blond stuck out his tongue to add fuel to the fire.

Sasori stood, and went towards him. "You annoyance, I'm going there just to prove how wrong you are." He stripped down his cloak but instead of going into the water, he continued to walk over it as if he never stopped walking on land. Once there was enough depth to engulf his whole height, he crossed his arms then sank ever so stifly, and slowly, all while giving Deidara a glare, eye contact never breaking until he fully sank. The blond just shrugged and stared perplexed. 

"My guy, what the fuck?"

While submerged, little fishies swam by him. Slowly, but carefully, he made his way towards the blond. Strangely enough, he could feel a bit of comfort from the warmth that surrounded him. It was strange, the water, it was as if he was swimming in something so unfamiliar. 

After a few moments of waiting for his master to resurface, he felt something tug at his heel. It was the chord on the puppet's abdomen. It pulled and toppled him over, leaving his now wet hair to stick all over his face. 

"There, satisfied? Now quick bugging me." Sasori turned away, preparing to head back to his spot but Deidara pushed him, successfully knocking him over. The juvenile gave off a hearty laugh until a hand raised from the water that threatened to blast him with a powerhose. His eyes widened in fear, panic in his veins."S-SASORI WAIT." He stumbled, trying to get away but to no avail as the waves weighed him down. He shot him with hot water, although he was lucky enough that the puppet held back from shooting him with boulder slicing horsepower. 

"OWOWOWOW! WHAT- WHAT IS THAT DAMAGE MY GUY?!" Deidara staggered, attempting to widen the distance between him and the source of his agony. "STOOP!! BITCH!!!   
STOOASGJASjHSUSJZDS" Sasori had done nothing but give off a sadistic chuckle as he watched his underling suffer.

Red marks traced across the poor rascal's skin, arms searching blind spots for any missed wounds. "You psychopath..."

"You were asking for it." Sasori smirked as he walked the subtle inclination of sand.

"Now come on, we have work to do." 

"Coming, coming!!" The boy picked up his cloak and hurridly ran towards his master.

Evening. The pair finished their mission not long after they arrived. All it took was a quick back alley grab then one of Sasori's brainwashing. It was as if nothing happened. 

They were now on standby in one of Akatsuki's outposts not far from the seaside village. It was a small tower made of wood, the highest deck was fully roofed with an overlooking balcony that faced a forest, the ocean only a smudge on the horizon, blurred out by the gallant wood. 

The 15 year old, soon to be 16 leaned against the wooden rails, his chin resting on his arms. He watched as fireflies calmly lit the night. A finger delicately reached out to one of the spectacles before retracting in admiration. He watched them dance and laze about. Tonight was cloudless, windless, and dead silent. If a noise were to be made, it was either just going to be from him or the puppet. Or both. As if there was no one in the world but the two of them.

Deidara stole a glance at his partner, who was currently tinkering with his brewing kit. His test tube rack lay on the table at the middle of the deck. They had been partners for almost a year now. And looking back, he couldn't help but think that their chemistry had been more than satisfactory, they were brilliant in fact, aside from his master's murderous outbursts. They made up for what the other lacked. Sasori fought at a closer to mid range, Deidara from mid to far. While Sasori plotted from the back, Deidara served as a cavalrous decoy. The Eternal and The Ephemeral, they were the perfect match of hot and cold, push and pull. He smiled at how opposite they were, and yet so perfect for each other. 

He liked that Sasori had so many hard boundaries between him and the outside world, and yet he managed to break through each and every one of it as if he had a special pass through his admiration's hard external shell. He was one of the few who saw his real face, one of the few who saw him genuinely smile, one of the few who the red head felt comfortable being close to. He broke through so many limits, so he thought... one more shouldn't hurt. 

"Hey, Sasori No Danna."

"Hm?"

"Why did you turn yourself into a puppet?"

The scorpion stopped what he was doing, as if suspicious of the blond's inquiry.

"Is it not already a given? We've known each other for almost a year, you ought to know by now."

"I just want to hear it directly from you, Danna" 

He hushed for a moment, completely still as if looking for the right words. He still found it oddly coincidental that he was contemplating about this earlier that day. 

"I wanted to be closer to the embrace of eternity." He spoke, careful not to reveal his true motives, but little did he know that this was the opening Deidara had hoped for. And for once, he was the one pouncing at the scorpion.

He paced a few steps, unsure about his next move, but he went with it anyway as he felt he hadn't much to lose. 

"...or say...the embrace of your parents,un?"

The scorpion felt his heart begin to sink at the mere mention of his dead loved ones. It was one thing to think about them, it was another for someone else to bring them up. He didn't like where this was going. 

Calmly, he dropped the beaker, and calmly he turned to face his underling, his face marked with an obvious frown. He was less than pleased.

"Deidara, what are you getting at?" He tried his best to sound unbothered.

The blond averted his gaze and looked towards the trees, the intimate conversation being difficult to continue, but as bold as he was, he went on anyway, seemingly unfazed. 

"That time at the forest of death... When you healed me? I felt you.... Well I don't know what happened really but I.. saw you... When you were a child I mean. That was you wasn't it?"

Sasori felt the rush as his body filled with adrenaline. Not good, not good at all. It was that time he held him, his memories reached the little blond bastard. 

"You missed your parents.. so you made puppet versions of them. You had them hug you in hopes of feeling their loving presence again, but all in vein."

He clutched his fist till the white of his knuckles shown. This brat was going too far into something personal. He felt the rage build up inside as he attempted to keep his composure. They would always have conversations, but never up to this level that tried to decipher the inner cracks and crannies of their being. It was too much. 

"I mean, you're not so much a heartless bastard as you like everyone to think you are, Danna."

The blond had become too close, and he felt too vulnerable. And just upon his realization, at a snap of a thread, his fear swallowed him whole. He never realized what had been going on or what his underling had begun to think because he was too caught up in thinking that anything between them had been nothing but irrelevant development. 

"In fact, I might even call you my fr-" 

"Why? why are you asking this, Deidara?" Impatience in every word. 

The arsonist bat his eyes in confusion. 

Sasori chuckled. "What? To get to know me? To be that special someone who gets to my aching heart?" He chuckled again and palmed his face.

Deidara pursed his lips, he was certain that the conversation was going down south. He expected things to be uncomfortable but he didn't expect that his words would strike a nerve.

He raised his head, his eyes shot with the maniacal look he only has in battle.

"Oh Deidara that is so...you! So idiotic! This is the most naive you've gotten so far! You always wonder why people treat you like a child, well here it is, Dei." His words were without restraint. Attempts to control only emphasized his lack of it.

"You actually believe that me or anyone in the Akatsuki could become your friend just because you chat them up a bit? Follow them around like some slobbering mutt in your sad attempt to break your own loneliness?"

His eyes widened, surprised for a split second at what the puppet had said. He could've retorted right then and there but instead, he just leaned at the rails, crossed his arms and took all of the scorpion's sting. Usually, it was him who was out doing impulsive, irrational behavior, but when it came to the two of them, he'd always been the one more patient and understanding. So there he listened as the red head threw at him his rage. 

"Everyone sees through you Deidara, everyone reads you like a book, all your immaturity, your weaknesses, what makes you tick! You leave yourself open like a whore, vulnerable, Its appalling! Not to mention your childish little games, or even that trash philosophy you so often dispute! you're too full of these nonsense sentiments that I can't comprehend why I got clumped up with an amateur like you!"

Still, he held his ground, not speaking.

"You've been fun, I give you that, it was entertaining going along with your lollygagging, watching you accomplish idiocy. But you're no more than a toy to me than anything else. Don't you forget that, you slobbering incel."

A few moments passed between them before Deidara took his turn to speak.

"Hmph" he grunted in consideration, a hand now kneading on clay. He was eerily calm despite the red head's jabs. In fact, his eyes were soft, and his voice was laced with carassing gentleness. "Well, I'm not afraid of opening myself to the world." He opened his hand which now held a sparrow. It flapped its wings with its artificial grace and headed towards the blackness of the night sky. "Even betrayal, even abandonment, these are all risks I'm willing to take." He faced his partner, eyes gleaming with conviction. 

"Because unlike you Danna, I'm not one to hide my longing for companionship. I'm not a coward." 

Sasori's brows furrowed even more at his subordinate's remark "Don't presume these snide remarks about me, Deidara."

"Or what? You'll strike me down?" He jumped in evasion, and crouched on the tail that struck. Sasori had manipulated the Hiruko from behind himself, lashing out once more. 

The blond now crouched only a few inches away from his admiration, they faced eye to eye. He gave him one last mockery before leaving. "That is so.. you Danna," he smiled, acting smug. "but I know you're only doing this because you hate that I'm right." He then jumped away as Sasori retracted the tail in irritation. Deidara landed atop his flying creation hovering a few inches beyond the balcony.

"Hurry up. Keep yourself and all of your sentimental bullshit away from me. I've had about enough of you." He hissed

"Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting like your grandma did." Of course, he had to know about that too.

Sasori watched as the distance grew between them. Having such meticulous eyes, he caught sight of the young arsonist's smug grin turn into a woeful frown upon turning his back, he had been saddened by the exchange. He disappeared into the void, leaving the puppet in the deafening emptiness of solitude. 

Sasori gritted his teeth, he was pissed because Deidara had been anything but short of right. He palmed his face once again, frustrated by the thoughts swirling in his mind. He didn't want to entertain it so he summoned some puppets at hand, hoping some tinkering might distract him from his inner turmoil, as well as the strangely uncomfortable freezing coldness of the night.

Their interaction became minimal since then, only communicating what was essential to their partnership. There was no need for more words since they weren't friends or anything of the sort. They were just teammates in need of accomplishing missions. Sasori would soon realize his mistake, but It would take him a month before getting his stuff back, right before the little nuisance's birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Longing"


	7. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to process his feelings, Sasori might need a bit of help, but from who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this chapter being insanely long, I had to cut this into two.
> 
> Also, only Hidan gets censored kek

The scent of wood carvings filled the room. On one side were shelves filled with alphabetically organized scrolls, records, and alike while the other lied a rack full of unfinished puppets. There were two tables, one of which was dedicated for crafting poison, having test tube racks, vials, beakers and a bunsen burner with ingredients carefully lain to the side. Over the face of the other table hung the tools meant for crafting woodwork. Although it felt a bit stuffy for all the items that occupied, it was a sizeable room. The orange light eminating from the bedside lamp filled it with a warm, cozy glow, emphasizing the comfort of the bedroom in the cold silent night. 

His half naked body lied across the bed, one leg raised as the other rested upon it. The pencil in one hand flipped over to erase at the grey markings. He hovered the paper over his head, extending his arm to see it from afar. He sighed, bringing it down onto his raised leg. He combed at his red locks in frustration. Sasori had been feeling uninspired and couldn't move forward with his designs. He crumpled the paper then tossed it into the bin which had been gradually filling up from the repeated action. His forearm perched upon his head as he thoughtfully stared at the ceiling. Golden hair was all he could think of, basking under the shine of moonlight before disappearing into darkness. 

Nothing had been the same since that night and Sasori was irked. He still saw him daily, and yet it felt he hadn't been right by him at all. Not that it mattered much to him or anything, he just hated how the juvenile now acted more of a loose canon, moving about without consulting his master, his ever so brilliant master who, btw, didn't care if he died by some careless mistake his reckless clay brain often made. He didn't care if Deidara had been off deliberately disobeying his orders, not listening to him as much as he did before, and being independent of him. And he certainly didn't care that he now seemed much closer with everyone else more than with him. After all, who needs him. He was just bothered by the quality of the execution of their missions. He didn't care about Deidara. See he's not even thinking about him. 

Unable to get a move on, he grabbed his cloak and headed for a walk. He passed by the lounge area where some members had been resting in. Rarely were they complete in the cave like complex of the hideout, but members would drop by every once in a while when they had nothing better to do. Right now, it had been a dismembered Hidan and Kakuzu stitching him up, and of course, his own pain in the ass partner chatting with them. He lingered at the curb, listening in on their conversation, trying to catch onto what the brat was saying, out of boredom of course. 

"SAY THAT AGAIN BLONDY, I DARE YOU." Of course, he had been provoking the immortal yet again.

"You piece of ****, I'll make sure you and your twink ass get ****ed to the moon once I get patched up! Kakuzu! Hurry up you slow ass son of a *****!!"

"Stupidshit, you're all talk, you can't even move! " Deidara accussingly pointed at the talking head. He continued. 

"The way that you are now, I'm sure I'm the one who's going to blow you all the way to the moon!"

Sasori choked, that did not sound right.

"COME HERE IF YOU'RE A MAN, I WILL BITE YOU!" 

"WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, UN!"

"Hidan, I'm not paid for your bullshit. If I'm going to patch you up just for you to get fucked, I'm going to leave you as is!" Kakuzu interrupted. 

Their voices echoed through the corridors as their bickering grew louder. Having enough of the noise, Sasori stepped forward, needing to pass to reach the exit. He felt his underling's voice gradually grow quiet at his sudden presence. Unphased, he kept going. Although he mentioned that he'd be out for a walk, which his underling nonchalantly responded with his habitual grunt. It was a small exchange, but it was loaded with tension. 

\-----  
He heard an explosion from the inside, followed by mumbling from none other than the moneyphile's voice, mad at the two dumbassery no doubt. He stood at the entrance for a moment, which was no more than a wall on the face of a mountain with a small paper seal. It was very discreet. Without being aware of the habit, He combed at his locks as a nervous tick. He stopped to look at the surroundings, planning his next step. As a fellow artist, Deidara would usually accompany him in this wandering for inspiration, but not today. Having no clay bird this time around, he was unsure where to go, but he set off north. 

It had been a fine afternoon, and the sky was clear and blue. Trees creeked here and there as the leaves rustled. He couldn't help but get lost in thought, and reflected upon his privillege to see it so often from above.

The horizon stretching from miles on end, seeing greens turn to desert sands, and plains into mountains from afar. The cold breeze going through him, the blond hair waving gracefully before him. Sky blue eyes turned to look at his, the slender figure being shaped through the cloak by the never ending wind. "Whats your favorite color, Danna?" 

....

Having caught himself thinking about the blond nuisance once more, he palmed his face.

_I hate him._

He wanted to take a walk to keep his mind off of the likes of him, but all in vein. His thoughts would always lead back to him. 

_I HATE HIM_.

He couldn't help but feel this unidentifiable feeling growing inside of him. With a lack of understanding, he thought only of what he knew best.

_I REALLY HATE HIM._

Or rather, he hated that he got under his skin.

\--  
Another week in, the tension ever growing. What started off as small talk ended up as full blown provocation. Deidara destroyed some of his puppets in retaliation and the scorpion had just about enough.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"As if your silly puppet show will be enough to put me down.I'll turn you INTO MY OWN ART!!" 

Hiruko hung his mouth, the quick thinking arsonist shot out his clay, clogging that which shot out needles, followed by another shot of clay to the left arm, the one with weaponry, gluing him to the ground and effectively incapacitating him. But just as the iwa-nin was about to make his seal, Hiruko turned into sand. The actual Sasori approaching with a kick from above. He dodged and the attack dented the ground. He reach for his clay but Sasori tugged at his hands with his chakra strings. Violently pulling him to his direction, before launching him away with a kick. Deidara skidded on his back and winced.

Sasori flung himself with his coil, hastily speeding to towards him. Just as he made his approach, Deidara threw out a tiny clay bird aimed at his core. A fatal move, if Sasori hadn't been the more experienced of the two. Being tiers higher in skill, he nonchalantly twitched his finger, precision accuracy latching itself onto the bird and flicked it away.

"How?!" Deidara was caught off guard, having been sure that his move could've killed the puppet. 

"Goodbye, you goddamn inconvenience" Positioned over the arsonist, he launched his chord one last time, before the call of their leader interrupted. 

An intermission from Pein:

"Akatsuki... I will need your assistance shortly. The organization has found a new ally to support our cause, the Kureya clan, a secretive population of Kirigakure. With me is The Mokuteki Box, a sizeable relic from their heritage. For their generosity and lack of retaliation, I've decided to show them a bit of grace and return it to its rightful place. An act to solidify our ties."

They listened intently, the chord having intentionally missed Deidara's head had dug deep into the ground beside. Sasori, anchoring himself with it, looked like an angel looming over. Still lying on the ground, Deidara had been pinned by the hands with chakra strings, unable to move.

They stared in silence, blue eyes combatting his ashen ones as their leader spoke. He eyed the blond before him, hair disheveled from activity, his cloak slightly opened, teasingly exposing his netted top and well sculptured abdomen.

Tension. 

"This will be a simple delivery from Amegakure to their village on the far end of Kirigakure, but make no mistake. The package is rather delicate. Sasori, fly to Amegakure with Deidara in 3 weeks time. I believe the two of you to be the most qualified for transport." 

"Understood" his velvet voice spoke. Having calmed down and brought back to his senses, he descended onto the ground, releasing the strings and proceeded to walk away as if calmed of any fury. Deidara brushed off the dirt then proceeded to recompose himself. Readjusting his collar, he headed towards the same direction moments after. There had been nothing but silence between them. 

"Whatever un..who needs him...." Deidara muttered to himself, now bent on growing his walls ever since Sasori's harsh words. 

The scorpion shut the door to his room, leaving him alone with the silence yet again. He sat at the edge of his bed, wondering why it is that the silence he once loved now bothered him so much. 

"That bastard..."

Abdomen teasingly shown, sweat beeding at his temples, heavy breathing from physical exertion, blond eyes staring into his. Sasori combed at his hair in frustration.

"I should've killed him then, so all of this wouldn't last any longer." He clawed at his chest, as if removing a physical cause for his agony. 

He laid on his bed, trying to find some piece of mind, but he was distracted by a flickering silhouette of a butterfly. He turned to his side to see, by his lamp flew a single piece of origami.

"Konan..."


	8. Longing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women are meant to fix problematic men's emotional issues

Their situation had been less than ideal. It wasn’t that long since that night but their Master- Student dynamic seemed like ancient history. Although Deidara still held Sasori with high regard, still calling him his master, working as a pair albeit independently, they did minor nuances such as talk all for the sake of civility. Deidara had been a different person altogether, now more solemn and reserved. This irked the scorpion as he never thought that he would take his words so much to heart. Whenever these two were together, the atmosphere loaded with tension.  
  


“Look at him acting tough. Desperate to prove that he’s not who I said he was, it’s pathetic.” He cycled through the notions, crushing whatever logic the other might’ve had to make him feel above him. He was frustrated by the fact that his partner no longer teased with playful banter, nor bothered to strike up conversations with him and him alone. He hated seeing him and his golden hair. He hated the blond for simply being there, and everywhere. He hated everything in a sad attempt to overcast how much he missed him.  
  
“You know what, I’m glad to be rid of Deidara.” Sasori looked down from up a hill, eyeing the two idly chattering away. Kisame had arrived three days ago with his partner and was currently being entertained by the extroverted blond. He looked at them both but fixated on Deidara’s cheeky grin. It was warmer than anything he gave him now. Sasori leered, irritated knowing that he was happy with someone else’s company.

“I always did peg you as the jealous type.”

“Konan.”

Her figure towered over him, slowly descending from the sky with her paper wings that softly blew gusts of wind. The chaste white color of paper left anyone who witnessed her the impression of an angel. Konan had been the one to recruit Sasori, and so naturally go way back with him. They would occasionally send each other messages, discussing their craft and exchanging information the other might deem useful. Being similar in age and stoic personalities, it wasn’t hard to connect. Sasori was a cunning man as she was an intelligent woman. Although they weren’t necessarily warm with their reception, they got along more or less. 

“Women say the darndest things, the most nonsensical things.” He shook his head.  
  
“Aren’t you a charmer?” She said nonchalantly, rivaling his as if their one true bonding component was impassivity.

“Pein sent me on an errand.” She said, already knowing what the puppet wanted to know. 

“Out to do his groceries like a good wife?”

“Still a misogynist I see.”

“How dare you assume that I discriminate who I insult?”

She daintily landed before him. The paper carefully stacking as it solidified her body.“I found this to be an opportune moment to pick up what I requested?”

“About that, I wasn’t expecting you to come by so soon. Give it two days that is, if you have the time to wait that long.”

“That’s fine. I have other things to do around the vicinity. As for you…”

The two looked at Deidara at the base of the hill, completely oblivious that he was being watched.

“I feel nothing but disdain for him.” Sasori spoke.

“Oh.” Responded callously.

“He is the bane of my existence.”

“Whatever did he do?” Sarcastic in her questioning.

“Look at him.”

“He is blond?”

“I hate him.”

“Of course.”

“He should have never been born.”

The wind breezed. A couple moments past before Konan uttered her next words. “You like the boy, don’t you?”

Sasori side eyed at her who, in turn, tilted her head out of curiosity. They were both stoics but the nature of why had been different. For her, it was due to having a clear goal in mind. Nothing ought to get in the way of serving the chosen one, her almighty god. That’s why she vehemently had her mind over matter, always finding effective ways of dealing with her feelings. The scorpion had been quite the latter.

He had been a boiling pit of emotional repression, compressed into a tiny cylinder. Desperate to rise above his misery, he went as far as tearing pieces of himself as well as pieces of his soul. His stoicism was not a product of control but the lack of it, and the fear of its overwhelming pain. It was a coping mechanism that occasionally slipped through the form of quick outbursts. His true nature, being that of an emotional one, lied deep beneath the surface. And through the years of acquaintanceship, the emotionally intelligent Konan knew this without him ever having uttered a word.

“Fine, I concede.” The puppet master’s pride often got in the way, but he had his limits. A prodigy in his craft, he was a brilliant man who knew better than keeping up a pointless facade. He’d rather find a solution for his problem.

“I just want things to return to normal.” He defended himself.  
  
“So the cold and heartless Sasori of the red sand has a soft spot for our youngest member. Interesting development if I might say.”

“Perhaps your womanly emotions can help.” He cooly said as he analyzed his next course of action.

She eyed Deidara at the bottom of the hill, who innocently half raised a hand to greet her.

“What men couldn’t do.”

\--

Water rushed against the porcelain. Dishes clanked as Itachi cleared the sink. Deidara sat by the dining table. He’d sworn the Uchiha to be his mortal enemy, just like Oruchimaru, Ohnoki, and pretty much anyone who pissed him off once. He was quick to anger basically, especially with anyone who dared insult his art. Regardless, they were at base, and being at base means being at peace times. He was still iffy about the other man in the room, but when the Raven cooked this good, he was willing to bring his guard down. Enjoy in the peace times my guy.

He stuffed his mouth full with all the tamago he could get, sometimes dipping it in soy that was scarcely mixed with wasabi. Kisame wouldn’t shut up about Itachi’s cooking, but now that he’s eating it, he understood why that had been so. The infamous butcher of the Uchiha clan massacre was a top tier chef with godly taste buds. He ate at the goods on the dining table. A vendetta he might’ve had, but always, he had to give respect when due. Itachi’s eggs were the best.

He happily chewed, one hand holding up chopsticks, Bliss. Deidara quietly enjoyed himself at his own little corner, spacing out and wondering about how best to improve his clay, up until familiar ash brown eyes walked up the kitchen doorway. He caught his eyes as Sasori caught his. They had a tense albeit awkward stare down.

“….”

“….”

“Keep that up and I will gauge your eyes out.”

“Well maybe if you got out of my field of vision yeah?”

“There won’t be any field of vision if you don’t budge.”

Deidara bat his eyes, then swallowed. “What are you even doing in the kitchen, hm?” He found this whole situation quite peculiar.

Sasori opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came. Not having anything to respond, he mechanically turned to his side then walked away.

Peace once again, the dishes still clanking by the sink.

Had Sasori just went out of his way… to pick on him?

“….what the fuck?”

Growing the distance, he gradually increased in speed, comically turning frantic about the awkward interaction.

“Well executed.”

He scuttered.

“Handled with refinement.”

He scuttered harder.

“Such majesty. Such grace.”

“Oh! You are helping!” Sasori snapped at the tiny paper butterfly that followed him along the corridor.

“I never thought you’d be this emotionally stunted.” She quickly formed once Sasori reached his bedroom door. He turned the knob and invited her in.

“What happened to being upfront about how you feel?” She inquired. Slightly hot in his room, she took off her cloak then sat at the edge of the puppet master’s barely used bed.

“Itachi was there, I couldn’t.” He went around his desk, displacing test tubes and beakers.

“My, he is shy.”

“Hah.” He had found what he was looking for. “Why the sudden interest in my elixirs anyway?” He swirled the flask, the liquid turning purple to red.

Konan didn’t answer.

He put down the flask and concentrated his chakra around it. The redness of his conjuration reflected upon his eyes. It began to glow, filling the room of an even warmer light. Sasori having been the grandson of a medical-nin, had also been proficient in finding ways to prolong life. 

He smirked, his hands still catalyzing. “You know Konan, if its eternity you desire, the offer still stands.”

She watched the pulsating glow from between the other’s hands, entranced but expression never breaking. “And my answer still remains.” She closed her eyes, resolute. 

“A shame.” He stopped his prodding. The redness dying down, the room turning back to its usual dim. “This doesn’t necessarily make anyone immortal, but this should extend the lifespan of any dying body, enough time for its user to find a new host.” 

The hours flew by as he further discussed the nature of the elixir. Getting late, Konan stepped out of his room, promptly re-buttoning her cloak upon the cooler well ventilated corridor. “I thank you for the pleasant evening. I’ll take my leave.” Just as she was about to step away, Sasori held by her wrist.

“Wait.”

She turned to look at the shorter male, slightly caught off guard. Sasori showed the white of his eyes as he looked up with a serious face. She gazed into him. After picking apart his why, her face softened and gave him a warm smile, much to his own surprise. “Just tell him the truth.” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “He has a soft spot for you, I can tell.”

The click of her heels echoed through the corridor as she went on her way. Sasori standing by his door, watched her figure disappear. On the other end, however, had been a witness to the entire exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was built on the foundation and intent of smut.... so I'm surprised that its so god damn wholesome??? It was even supposed to be serious and yet here it is bordering crack.


	9. Somewhere in the never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara broods over his discoveries.
> 
> On the other side of things, Sasori decides to let Deidara go. He feels the emptiness of life once more and injects himself with poison. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Ill add after I sleep goodnight

Bewildered by the puppet’s strange behavior, Deidara set out to confront. Was it to settle a score on pissing each other off? He wasn’t certain, but Sasori wasn’t that petty of a man. The scorpion wanted to say something, and he wanted to know. He navigated through the corridor with a clear goal in mind. The tension between them had gone on long enough, and figured this might be a good opportunity to put things aside.

He didn’t care anymore what Sasori had said to him. I mean, that’s just how it is right? They were villains. Whether or not he cared about him shouldn’t even matter. He ought to just accept that his world with others was a cold and heartless place, like a real man should. He was certainly not out to talk to the puppet because he missed him or anything. He was just out to confront him so that their interactions wouldn’t be that toxic anymore.

“Just so he would stop being so angry with me… yeah…” He pouted, muttering to himself as he found his way to his partner’s room, which happened to be beside his. But Deidara, being the passionate force that he is, wasn’t the best at rising above his humanly feelings. He wallowed in wishful thinking.

“You know, I’ll laugh if Danna just came up and said he missed…me.“ In the middle of the darkly lit hall, had been an emanating light from Sasori’s room. There they were. The beautiful Konan hastily buttoning her cloak. Deidara’s eyes gaped open. A hand clasped onto her wrist, Sasori’s. His expression as if desperate not to let her leave. Deidara couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He froze into place.

“Just tell him the truth.” He overheard. His heart had already sank at the implications_, _but the confirmative gesture that came after crushed him even more. Konan leaned in for a kiss, or at least what seemed to be. 

His body felt cumbersome and warm all over. It had been clear what was happening, what he didn’t understand was why he felt the way that he did. They were just partners. They meant nothing, HE meant nothing. So why the fuck was he getting riled up as if it hadn’t been nothing? So what if Sasori was having sexual relations with this woman? At least he knew he had a dick right? Why was he reacting like some teenaged girl who had his heart broken? God damn, he didn’t care! He wasn’t even a homosexual to begin with, so why was his chest aching this way?

Sasori sighed. He was about to reenter his room until he heard a familiar voice from behind.

“So you and Konan, hm?” Deidara spat.

He tensed at the sight of the blond teenaged boy. He was caught off guard. Nervous, he defaulted into spitting fire like a scorpion.

“Like it’s any of your business, Brat.” His emotions masked with indifference.

“As if I actually care, un...” He said lowly, turning to his own bedroom door. He wasn’t going to confront Sasori. Not now, not ever. Disheartened by the prior scene, Deidara had about enough for the night.

But the scorpion provoked further. “Hah. Don’t get too jealous now.”

Already having a storm brewing inside, the thought of the puppet master playing him like a fool piled, beating him to his maximum capacity. Emotions overwhelmed him, and tears began to pool to his dismay.

“God! Fuck off, Sasori!” He exploded and rushed in, but not without the red head catching onto his watery eyes.

Taken aback by the sight, Sasori’s heart twisted. “your…eyes..” his velvet voice called much softer than before. The younger one flinched, but hurriedly shut the only opening between them.

The walls now keeping them apart, he leaned against his door. He brushed the tears that now streamed down his face. “What’s….wrong with me, hm?”

Luscious red locks, handsome face, skillful hands that moved with grace. He was Sasori of the Red Sand, his master, his partner, and he liked him much more than he knew.

-

*Explosions*

*Explosions*

*Explosions*

“Deidara…”

*More explosions*

“OI DEIDARA”

**“Give up, he’s gone deaf.”**

“What a pain. How do I know if he heard the instructions for their mission?”

**“That’s on his grave”**

“If he dies a week from now, would that be our fault?”

Zetsu turned around to call at the pair who were watching, Kisame and Itachi.

“Has anyone seen Sasori? Deidara listens to him doesn’t he?”

Kisame chuckled, then turned to the thinking Itachi who had his eyes closed.

Deidara, on his owl, overheard that last remark, and fused even more over at his brooding corner of explosions.

_Why am I always associated with that guy,un?! _He threw another in, desolating the forest even more.

_I’m not some dog! I have no master! _He looked at his palms then clenched it real tight. He envisioned The red head turned away from him, his figure floating in blackness. He was so sure of himself that he didn’t mind just being his toy, disposable and replaceable. He was an S – Class missing – nin. He didn’t think any of that could hurt him. So long as he was held of importance then that would suffice, but never had a thought been more naïve. Sasori truly was right about him, he was nothing more than a child.

He thought he’d found something meaningful for once, a true connection with a kindred spirit, but he was wrong. In the end, the bond he thought were true had been nothing short of ignorance. He thought he knew Sasori more than anyone else did. He thought he was special, and yet he didn’t even know that he was sleeping with the organization’s second in command. His heart twisted at the thought. I mean, that’s all it was right? He was just upset that he didn’t know that about Sasori. Its not because he liked him or anything.

He recalled upon his words. His eyebrows furrowed, then eyes opened with fury. He formed his seal. _Fuck companionship! Who needs that when I have art!_

“KATSU!” It had been a sublime explosion of color. He watched as the sparks slowly disappeared. A hand reached for his arsenal, only to find himself grasping air. His eyes widened, then turned to his back to face the presence behind him. Suddenly, black filled his vision. His mouth stuffed with fluff as discomfort and prickly feeling harassed his face.

Zetsu laughed resoundingly at the miserable figure that now battled a flock of crows.

Itachi’s eyes were now open with the Sharingan activated.

Kisame chuckled. “He’s much easier to anger these days, wouldn’t you say so Itachi-san?”

He didn’t utter a word as a golden flash now fast approached, enraged.

Needless to say, he succeeded in bringing the arsonist over, finally.

“ITACHI!”

Hiruko stood on top of the hill, the puppet master being inside. Sasori ran his hand through his hair, watching the four interact from afar. Deidara seemed to really enjoy being with them, enthusiastically entertaining them with such lively movements. Not that he cared or anything. His fine observational skills and judgment had not at all been compromised by jealousy he’s totally not feeling or anything. Itachi joined him briefly, appearing in a flock of crows.

“Uchiha.”He turned to face him.

“Your partner’s been uncooperative lately.” Itachi said. Oh yeah that’s right, anything the arsonist did, he somehow had something to do with it.

“Well, if only I could keep him on a leash you know.” Somehow in his fuckupery, he really did wish he could keep Deidara on a leash.

“Can’t you control him better?” The Raven spoke, inquisitive but not intrusive.

Sasori clicked his tongue. “I’m not a babysitter, Itachi.”

He closed his eyes in understanding. “Why yes, of course.”

Sasori’s sight lingered on the blond hair below. He couldn’t bring himself to ignore the look on Deidara’s face a couple nights back. He thought that he and Konan had been sleeping with each other, which visibly hurt him. That hadn’t been the truth, and he somehow felt the need to explain himself, but such stubborn beings will never confront unless pushed by outside forces.

_“Just tell him the truth.”_ He remembered Konan say.

_“Not now, not ever!”_ He thought to himself. Forget about getting him back. Sasori had been ‘living’ fine the way he was.

He walked back to the hideout, convinced by his resolution. He shut the door behind him, went out of Hiruko, threw his cloak to the side, and once again wallowed in the deafening silence. He looked around his scholastic room, darting his eyes through unfinished projects. The mere imitations of life had been nothing but cold and inanimate. He sat at the edge of his bed and combed through his red locks. There was this dullness kicking in again. He had almost forgotten. Deidara had served so much of a distraction that his attention turned away from how empty life had been. “_Annoying_.”

He touched his left hand and then shifted to touch the other. He caressed downwards to feel his forearm then rubbed at his neck. Nothing. NOTHING. He felt. nothing. He lied on his bed. Never had life felt so irritating… and boring.

_“I wish I could say that this was all new to me, but life had always been meaningless.” _Out there he was Sasori of the Red Sand, the murderous S – class missing-nin, Genius modelling specialist of the Puppet Brigade, but in here he was just himself, nihilistic as can be.

His head turned to face his work area, eyeing the rack of test tubes on the desk. “_Since I don’t have much left to do, why don’t I do something pointless_?” He remembered that there was this new poison he formulated that he’d applied to his latest series. With every brand new creation, he immunized himself, something he hadn’t done yet for this one.

As if he’d ever fall victim of his own poison, he grabbed a syringe and took in the freshly brewed mixture. He cleared it of any air pockets then carefully injected it into the only living flesh he had.

_You know what, why don’t I have a little fun? _Feeling reckless, he added a bit more than he should have. Maybe that will make him feel something. Risk gave a bit of thrill. Sasori relished his immortality, but he often played with the idea of death. Of course, the amount had been anything but sufficient to kill him. It was just to hurt himself. He would know since he was the one who conjured it after all and in the oft chance that a terrible reaction did occur, dying by his own hand wouldn’t be so bad.

He put the syringe down and waited for the poison to kick in. “_It shouldn’t be long now, it’s a direct inp-“ _before he could finish the thought, he coughed up blood. His core crunched to a momentary halt, forcing him to kneel on one leg. He’d gone through many immunizations, this had been normal albeit bloodier than usual. With the excess amount, he figured it would take him two days more to recover, just in time for Pein’s transport mission.

“_That’s fine_.” He thought to himself as he collapse onto the floor. Besides, it was highly unlikely that anyone would come looking for him within those two days. He rolled himself face up and stared at the ceiling. The poison inhibited chakra generation and effectively paralyzed him. He now lay limp against the miserable hard floor, not that the bed would be any less miserable anyway. He wouldn’t feel the difference. At least with the poison inside him, he felt the slightest bit stimulated.

His eyelids drooped and his long lashes brushed his cheek as he slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

Images of his parents flashed through his mind, followed by sky blue orbs that belonged to none other than Deidara. They were at the inn where he first saw his true self. The golden rays of the twilight hours passed through the shoji screens, basking everything in a warm color, but it wasn’t just the color, Sasori felt warm all over. The blue eyes bore into him before they turned back to sculpt clay. His back now facing him, he stood there and watched the sunset.

_“You aren’t the one who should have never been born. It’s me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes! Are people still reading this?
> 
> I hope Sasori being nihilistic didn't come too out of the blue!
> 
> Let me know what you think, helps me improve!


	10. Bridge at the Crevice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner workings and desires, splayed into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like a different flavor of writing. I kind of went all out on this one
> 
> kudos/comment/constructive criticism/bookmark all these help me keep up morale! show me you're interested :^)

Its head shot up, alert of its prosecutor. The doe pranced away with its dainty hooves. Within the shadows were rock sized balls of white in pursuit, tactfully zoning in. Quick and agile as the doe was, it performed a sharp turn and headed towards a clearing. The slender figure hurriedly made its way through the expansive field of grass and contrasted with the hushed environment that ever laid still.

Truly an unfortunate creature as it fell upon the hands of an arsonist. It thrashed about as it struggled through its wounds. “Landmines.” He confidently approached, one hand juggling his clay creation. The doe lay with labored breathing. He looked into its dark brown eyes as it fearfully stared back into his, probably wondering… “why?”

“Beautiful, aren’t you, hm?” He stepped forward and pet along the curve of its neck. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon.” He stepped back and made his seal, activating his clay creation. “But unlike your brethren, you won’t return to dirt. You’ll disappear.”

There had been no why, the reason had been mindless, senseless, and just because he can. “KATSU!” and so set off an explosion, ravaging the clearing. It had left a permanent scar, albeit with no eyes to see, not that he needed an audience. He scoffed.

He wandered through the dense forest and rested on a site shaded by thick leaves. Butterflies accompanied as he sat on a mossed up log. Observing the canopies, rays of light partially seeped through. He then looked over to his right, which had been a cold and vacant seat. He sighed, but then caught the slightest bit of movement. “Hm?” He hummed as he noticed the space beside hadn’t been empty at all. There had been a caterpillar.

He hoisted it up with a finger and observed the fascinating crawler. “Everyone else in here is a butterfly, which makes you an anomaly.” He then flipped his hand to observe the other side. “But that’s alright. It’s nice to be different, hm.” He leaned on his vacant hand as he one-sidedly conversed with the creature. “Earlier, I made an artwork. I wasn’t satisfied though. The quality of my materials had been on point, but the execution had been subpar. Get what I mean?” The caterpillar elicited no response. He sighed once more.

He set it back down and went on his way. Clouds were forming as he trekked through the dirt road. Moments later, he started to itch. “Shit, that’s right.” Caterpillars had tiny hairs that irritated human skin. He rubbed his finger which had begun to swell. “I’m sure Danna can fix me up just like he always-“ Deidara stopped at his tracks, restricting himself from finishing the thought. He lay there motionless with his head faced down and his knuckles whitened. The sound of thunder murmured from a distance.

He started with a few steps forward then gradually began to gain acceleration. Slowly, his golden locks flew till his arms swayed with the wind. He grabbed at his arsenal, throwing a piece of clay that transformed within the millisecond of a soft *pon*. He rode upon his owl and ascended towards the vastness of the wailing sky. 

Blood red tired eyes materialized through the shadows of a crow. His arm rested upon the slit of his cloak. Itachi held out his hand and felt the rain against his skin. He walked the same path of solitude.

The spider web vibrated as it drizzled. The fly in the middle struggled to escape but all in vein. “Poor things.” He said, but didn’t interfere. Then watched the entire system collapse due to the water’s weight. He had been packed with a galaxy of wisdom for someone barely eighteen. His weary heart beat for a life that he had once lived, while his exhausted mind remembered a brother that he had once known. Responsibilities fell upon his shoulders, but the guilt of his absence clawed at his back, and could no longer resist his transference of feeling. “Just this once.” He thought.

A gash scarred the land and stretched for miles on end. He peeked down the steep descent while walking along the edge. He mused to himself, thinking how ridiculous it would be if he fell. Not long, he found who he had sought after. Even someone as blind as he could recognize him from afar. After all, he hadn’t much to set eyes on across the wide and lifeless grey landscape, except for the tiny black and yellow blur.

The sound of activity peppered his ears as the young blond, arsonist exhausted the life of his creations one after another. The explosions grew louder as he made his approach. He heard murmurs “Everything…falling flat…annoying.”

Between them had been an unrequited vendetta, having beaten him once with the sharingan. He knew for a fact that his presence had been less than welcome, but he easily gave into his truer helpful and idealistic nature. He kept walking until he had been a mere few yards. The two adolescence seemed so close in maturity, yet the gap of their perception still worlds away. Such had been the nature of one of life’s greatest transitions.

“Aren’t you a change of sight?” He coolly said.

Deidara turned at his inquisition. “What do you want Uchiha?”

“I came to admire the view, only to find it being ravaged by you.”

He boiled at the statement and scowled at the Raven. “I’m creating art! Un! Don’t you have anyone else to annoy with your existence? Suck on a double dicked shark man, yeah?”

Crude, but Itachi came up with his own but well intended jab. “You’re usually not alone. Is it that the puppet had enough of you?”

“Tch!” Just as he predicted, the arsonist responded with overt aggression that showed his true emotions. “I’m here because I want to be alone!” Deidara spat before he spun back to face the ravine. “Get lost Itachi! Before I blow you to bits!”

Itachi mused that his deduction had been right all along. Something had been off upon his arrival at the hideout, with the personable Deidara being twisted into an irritable mess, he swiftly caught on. Considering the fiasco in the kitchen, there had been no doubt that the red head had been involved. Then he further connected the dots from the tiniest bit of interaction with the other. Sasori had been layers more discreet, but knowing the red head who loved governing others’ autonomy, his willingness to step down from the challenge of controlling ‘his pet’ gave way. There had been no doubt about the conflict arising between them. And seeing so much how if affected the quality of their partnership, the idealist had every bit of pure intent to help.

With that information, He thought deeply about his next course of action. He looked up at the sky which had halted its tears before finding the perfect words to say. He removed the smile on his face as fast as he removed traces of intent on his words. “Well, I wouldn’t keep him waiting for too long.”

“Because he hates waiting? Like I’d ever forget,hm.” Deidara entertained despite his previous threat.

“As I’ve known him, he’s a really dreary fellow.”

_Yeah, no shit Itachi. _He thought as impatient as his partner would. He grabbed at his arsenal to scar the land even more.

“He’s just been livelier since your arrival in Aktsuki, but he returns to being dull with your absence.” The statement loaded with implication.

Deidara’s ears perked but he denied himself.

Itachi chuckled as if only teasing, then continued. “I’d say, he might just miss you.” With that said, he turned and walked away. He felt the blond shift but promptly stopped himself from further inquiry. He smiled within his collar as he found himself successful in planting a seed into the younger one’s brain.

He didn’t need the sharingan to topple down walls of pride and ego. “Children are fickle when faced with promises of longing.” He laughed.

Deidara found himself flying on his way home, to Sasori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you write a supposed villain who's hard as...clay and make them soft at the same time? How do you write someone who's somewhat plain and still add a deeper side to their character while still capturing their essence? My reading of Dei had always been that he's highly reactive to his environment, and more often than not you find out more about him by what he does. I also wanted to show his soft spot but also remind people that he's evil?
> 
> While Itachi well, he's somewhat of an idealistic genius from my observation. He doesn't really hold much of a grudge as he just seems to have a keen understanding of how the world works, I feel he just wants the best for all. 
> 
> So I guess.... I was aiming for something heart felt but not emotional? Logical but not cold? Does that make sense lol
> 
> Anyway, I'm certain. Next chapter is really gay


	11. Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small steps forward as they meet halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, it has art! https://jwofwonders.tumblr.com/post/189556214545/id-chapter-11
> 
> I can't wait for the smut chapter, honestly

He puffed his chest, bashful and fearless, unfazed by the prickly thorns of a rose. The adolescent had yet to be burned in the fiery pursuit of passion, and so found the guts to brave the Scorpion’s den as a young unscathed heart would. He laughed at the miserable figure splayed against the floor, who had deliberately injected their own poison.

_“I should’ve locked the door.”_ Sasori thought immediately as he jolted into consciousness. Unable to move his head, his gaze reached the farthest corners of his eyes. The sight of the blond irritated him, but even more so the blatant mockery.

“Whats Wrong Danna? Had too much to drink?” Deidara curled from laughter. He had been familiar with his partner’s process as he himself had undergone the immunization upon request. Seeing the puppet on the floor and within arm’s reach of a syringe, he could only guess that the situation had been a product of failure. Little did he know that it had been every bit intended.

To be thought capable of such a careless mistake was waging war against Sasori’s ego, but that story seemed easier to explain than to admit he’d engaged in irrational, self - harm.

“How nice of you to come by just to mock me. Now I can muse how much of a low life you are.”

Deidara ceased his laughter and wiped a tear. His face turned from a teasing smile to a gentle curl. “Nah.” Was all he said.

“What do you want, Brat?” Sasori asked as he watched the other approach.

“Come on.” Tone not asking for conflict. “You need my help, yeah?”

“If you touch me, I will kill you.” He warded, hoping the other wouldn’t take another step forward.

“Sure, Danna. You will kill me.” Deidara spoke knowingly. He hoisted the ton heavy puppet and Sasori’s head perched upon his shoulder.

“You’re fucking mental.”

“We both are, un.”

Sasori stared perplexed, he couldn’t down the sickening act of endearment. “You must love me soooo much.” He provoked, but Deidara lay unfazed by his advance and merely chuckled.

“I wouldn’t be so keen on provoking the person who’s helping you keep your dignity, Sasori No Danna. I could’ve pulled your pants down and left.”

_“Utterly ridiculous’ _He thought, but the blond had a point. His state left him vulnerable, and a homicidal maniac with a distaste can very well kill him if he pleased. Deidara had been subjected to his constant abuse yet here he was, handling him delicately, holding him with the utmost care. He wanted to be pissed, but as his core pressed against the beating heart of the other, he couldn’t help be won over by the thought of unswerving loyalty. How strange it was that he felt comfort in the mindless embrace.

His decision had been absolute. He wanted him back and he was not above taking advantage of the situation to take matters into his own hands. An idea clicked as Deidara sat him against his bed.

“The antidote.” He called.

Deidara looked over his shoulder, he had removed his scope to see clearly. Blue eyes contrasted against the warm, golden lamplight. “Just as you taught me, hm.” He nodded before facing back towards the desk and confidently maneuvered around the red head’s equipment, it having been far too familiar. Sasori watched as his partner prepared the concoction.

It’s in the other's absence that one realizes tiny details that’s never appreciated, and it’s in reuniting after a period of longing that traits never seen are noticed. Sasori couldn’t help but appreciate how he seemed much more sure footed and level-headed than before. It’s only been a month and yet he seemed to have so much grown. He smiled at the thought that Deidara takes after him.

And Deidara, intently mixing ingredients, was half lost in thought of his admiration. He felt accomplished for his gutsy move to hold him. As someone so strong willed and reserved, to have witnessed such a moment of weakness from the other made him savor every second he held him. Strangely enough, he grew soft at the sight of Sasori’s defenselessness and seeing him that way triggered within him a strong urge to protect.

A month of tension dissipated within a meagre hour of silence. It was no longer imbued with rage and once again became how it had always been. The antidote completed, he sat by the bed, and injected the serum into the red head’s core. Both of them sat hushed at each other’s presence. Sasori watched as his slender hands pushed the liquid in, then shifted his gaze towards him.

He tried his best to ignore the other as he grew nervous at being observed so intently. Although, he always did love when his superior watched him, as he knew that when something catches the other’s interest, nothing gets past their meticulous eyes. Perhaps that’s what got him, the idea of being given undivided attention and being desired to be picked apart, albeit literally.

“What happened to your face?” He felt himself warm at the inquiry and was taken aback by the other’s initiative. Just as he figured, the red head noticed the scratch hidden behind his hair.

“Well… explosions…you know how it goes, un.” To his surprise, Sasori softly smiled and chuckled. His eyes lit up at the rare sight.

“Of course…explosions...” The red head said fondly. Deidara felt his lips curl at the ends. Sure enough, the scorpion noticed and continued to smile in his own corner of satisfaction.

The antidote took effect as fast as the poison that set everything into motion. The puppet flexed his fingers having regained control. With not much left to do, the other decided to take his leave.

“I’ll be on my way.” Deidara walked toward the exit but just as he was about to reach for the knob, Sasori stopped him.

“Wait.” How ironic for him to say.

Deidara turned to face him. “Hm?” He said nonchalantly, but his heart dropped to the gates of hell as soon as he realized the other stepping forward. His whole being heated, anxious of the other’s course of action. He locked his gaze onto Sasori’s dreamy eyes in an attempt to seem aloof, but it backfired as he felt self – conscious even more. Unable to fight, nor flight in fear of appearing timid, he froze.

“…Sasori...?” He could barely make out the name, terrified of what’s yet to come. As he watched the other reach out his hand towards his face, his heart quickened even more. He could barely breath, he was almost suffocating. _“What are you doing?!”_

Sasori rested his hand upon his head, then gently caressed it down and along his hair to momentarily rest it upon his cheek, his eyes still gazing intently into his. Deidara felt stunned as Sasori bore into his soul. He was mesmerized, confused, and terrified all at the same time. He was trembling. Dear Kaguya save him, as the other certainly saw because Sasori gave a mischievous smile.

“Thank you for your hard work.” He coolly said with his velvet voice, drawing out every syllable with an upward inflection at the end. (おつかれ)

His face was probably as red as the other’s hair now. “Y-yeah, i-its nothing, un.” He stuttered. Deidara couldn’t handle it anymore. He dashed out of the room. Outside, he ran, and hurriedly shut the door to his room beside the other’s. “What was that?!” Shock filled him as it was the most outward display of affection Sasori had ever done. He felt his cheek where the other’s touch lingered, only to be surprised that his scratch had been healed.

In solitude once again, Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. He laughed. “ You really do have a soft spot for me.”


	12. Kintsugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago, Deidara saw Sasori's true self in this inn. Now it was his turn to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UNDERAGE WARNING*
> 
> \- Xxx take of author’s notes. Alright, I now know how to go about Deidara’s under agedness. Even I find it immoral to be writing sex between a full grown man and an under aged teen. I guess i just want to reiterate that this is trying to be canon compliant, showcasing both the wholesome and twisted sides of both characters as well as highlighting the ways their dynamic works as they are It’s not like I actively sought out under aged butt sex, please don’t fork me;;;;
> 
> \- edit xxx ok I just really feel the need to explain up here. I keep mentioning here that Deidara's that young, but my intent is not so much as to imply how attractive 'children' are but to emphasize on the power difference. Ok please do proceed;
> 
> \- I guess I just feel kinda guilty for my amorality in this chapter haha;

They had been flying on Deidara’s owl headed to Amegakure. “So…” He muttered trying to break the awkward silence, thankful that he had his back turned towards the other as a small blush painted his cheek. Meeting him half way, “What have you been up to this past month?” Sasori inquired mechanically, attempting to stitch a moon cycle’s rift between them.

“...Well… I’ve been trying to develop a new jutsu… “ He started off meek, but eventually found his bearing and returned to his usual boastful self.

“Oh?” The other encouraged for him to speak on.

“It’ll be the 4th installment of my C series, un! It goes into the target’s bloodstream and wreaks havoc from the inside, causing mass destruction on a microscopic level. Except for instances like you Danna. You’re special.” He turned to smile at the other, who promptly rolled Hiruko’s eyes. “They only attack the living. But it’s not complete yet…” He babbled on, pairing his dialogue with animated hand gestures.

Sasori having caught onto him getting ahead of himself, lost interest.

“Danna look!” Deidara pointed downwards. It was the same ryokan (inn) they stayed at months ago, the same one where he first saw his true self.

“We’re expected to arrive within a week. I won’t have you getting us late!”

“Relax Danna, we’ll get there in less. I’m tired.” He descended the owl and landed near the ryokan.

“Seriously now.” Having no energy to bicker, the puppet went along.

Deidara happily looked around and eyed the place which hadn’t changed the slightest. Hiruko unenthusiastically trailed behind as the other typically led the way. The inn keeper bowed.

“2 separate rooms?” She greeted with familiarity.

“And prepare the bath while you’re at it, un.” He felt his partner shift, and just by that he could tell what the other was thinking. “Come on Danna, you might not need a bath but I do.” He winked.

Sasori couldn’t help but shake his head from within his shell. _“This bastard’s going to savor the moment while he’s here.”_ And so, Sasori of the Red Sand **patiently waited** by the engawa of his room.

Beyond it had been a zen garden where stood a single sakura tree. Its hickory branches swayed as a calm breeze travelled through. The ground beneath slightly loitered with pink. He brought out a medical scroll to read.

Eventually, the blond came walking fresh from the bath. “Strange for that to be blooming so out of season, hm.” Sasori heard them say as he stole a glance. Their dandelion hair out of their usual pony, them wearing a white, loosely fit yukata. As he stared, he felt something burn deep within.

A single blossom fell and rested on the adolescent’s nose. He gently blew it off then sat beside the other who buried themselves into their reading. He swayed his legs as they dangled down the edge. Having already gotten under the scorpion’s skin, he wondered. What was the point of beating around the bush? “The kid in the dream really was you wasn’t it?” Deidara asked.

That topic had been taboo. A mad lad. He hadn’t learned a thing from their latest quarrel. Still, it seemed Sasori was not having it. “If you’re smart, you’ll change the subject.” He said, not looking up from his scroll. At the very least, he didn’t explode this time around.

“What a bore.” Deidara complained and leaned back on their arms. A gust of wind rushed the earth, blowing the pink toward them. They closed their eyes. Their golden hair swayed as the blossoms danced all around. Their delicate garment flowing, accentuating their slender frame. 

Sasori laid still, captivated by the sight. This seemingly irrelevant scarce color of dainty pink had been outright cruel. For cherry blossoms, despite its beauty, were reminders that life remained tragically short. They were symbols, reminders, showing him that one day, even dandelion colored locks, even the eyes that reflected the freedom of the sky, will one day return to dust. He felt his core twist into that familiar pain. He lowered his scroll and sighed. Maybe just this once, he’ll let him in.

“Once…”

Deidara tilted his head.

“There was this annoying bastard who wouldn’t leave me alone.”

He was speechless at the seeming insult, but his irritation dissipated as Sasori continued.

“His name was Komushi.” He pictured the brown hair and the endless smiles given to him despite himself. “It had been a mystery why he stuck around.” He picked up a blossom from the wooden floor and fiddled with it. “Suna had been warring with Konoha at the time. He lost his arm during one of his patrols.”

Sasori threw the rolled up petal back into the garden. “So...ever so generous I made him a new limb.” He reached his arm forward, remembering how it had been like. “People would say that I planned it all along since I’d been working on puppet arms at the same time, but it really had been a coincidence.”

“Well, it does sound like a you thing to do, yeah.” Deidara commented.

“I’m flattered, but no. His demise on the other hand… had been completely my doing.”

“Let me guess, the arm was poisoned, hm?” They gave off a sadistic smirk. 

“Don’t get me wrong.” Sasori rolled his wrist as he watched his hand flip from front to back, his fingers rolling and unrolling. “Komushi wasn’t all that unpleasant. I could even say that he was rather fun for his stupidity.” He spread his hand and looked through his fingers, framing his partner who rolled their eyes at the implication. “But the way that he was, he was going to die.” He leaned back onto the wooden post, withdrawn, mindlessly staring far into the garden. “So I fixed him, never to leave my side.”

There was indifference, detachment in his voice, outwardly conveying lunacy, but the young knew otherwise. The expressionless face that carelessly stared off into the distance shown not of apathy, but of grief. These were not the words of a mad man, but that of one with longing. He picked up. Sasori was afraid of loss.

Deidara leaned back and stared at the clouds above, bringing up Konan as if it had never bothered him. “You and Konan huh?”

Sasori remained unfazed but gapped on a response. His heart clenched at the presumption of their relationship, unaware that the Scorpion merely hesitated to think of an answer of wit.

“Why? Are you jealous?” They spoke in their velvet voice, playfully teasing the other despite their solemn nature.

“Hah?!” He jolted, turning two shades of pink. “I am not!” He turned away to hide his embarrassment. “I’m not a homosexual you gay pedophile!”

The puppeteer merely smirked knowing how much they could make a fuss out of the other, and without missing a beat, they came up with the naughtiest idea.

Bluffing once again in the oddest way, Deidara poked fun at him. “I just couldn’t believe it, you know. That someone as uninterested as you actually kept your dick! Unbelievable, yeah!” He mused at the thought, trying to mock his partner, but Sasori merely played him into his conniving arms.

“Ah, I get it. So you want to sleep with me?” Sasori said, tugging him along.

“W-wh?! I said no such thing!” Deidara said, being tugged along.

The scorpion faced the garden. “Well, that can be arranged.”

Now fifty shades red, he was panicking. _“Why is this bastard not listening to me?!”_

“Oi, Sasori!!” He shouted but all his calls fell into deaf ears. _“Ah whatever… I’m sure he’s just jo-“ _

Abruptly, a shadow loomed over him, brushing his lips, and planting the softest kiss. His whole body heated upon realization of what was happening.

A palm against his chest, he felt a light nudge backwards, and before he could even understand how, he found himself swiftly flung into the other’s room, moved like a gentle breeze as if he were as lithe as a feather. A thread of blue, he saw before being engulfed by the color red. This time, when their lips intertwined, he had been pushed back with enough force to plant his head against the floor. Surprised by the soft landing, the other’s hand gently cupped the back of his head to cushion the fall. Their body now hovered over his.

“Nngh!” His confusion muffled into the other’s tongue. Enraged, in disbelief, he thrashed about but the imposition remained uninterrupted. With his modest adolescent self, he tried to push the other off, jabbing at their arms to let him go. A trail of spittle kept them connected as Sasori released his mouth. He clutched onto his limbs and pinned them against the hard wooden floor.

“You asshole! Let me go! I’ll kill you!” Completely flushed, he squirmed beneath them, attempting to break free. His dainty juvenile parts were no match against the combined dominating force of Sasori’s grasp and threads of restraint. “Sasori!” He squealed at the top of his lungs, demanding freedom.

He was seething hatred right now, but he ceased his struggle upon hearing the soothing voice of his partner. “This puppet body of mine…” He muttered. “…could barely feel pleasure…nor pain.”

He stilled, even after the sudden lack of force against his wrists, and locked his gaze upon the other. He watched as Sasori shifted his weight to contemplate upon his puppet hands. He couldn’t help but stare at the contradiction, how someone so unbreakable could look so fragile. He had frozen in place, bewitched.

“But you…” His voice dwindled, almost to a whisper. Deidara remained silent. Sasori reached for his hand and pressed it against his supple cheek. The mouth plopped its tongue out and slobbered the side of his face in one fluid motion. Sasori chuckled as he felt the other’s chakra run through his inanimate body. Deidara’s eyes gaped with shock, but somehow understood. _“Sasori no Danna…” _He spoke hesitantly.

He towered over him, the slit on his face curling into a devious smirk. His aura grew sinister as he reverted back to his ruthless self. “You’re young, that’s why I’ve gone easy on you.” He eyed the apprehensive blond from head to where he had been straddling him, seeing his flushed face and nervously writhing chest, arms splayed at the side of his head. He looked so powerless beneath him.

“You’ve always been a feisty one. I’ve always liked that about you.” Sasori pierced him with a ravenous gaze. “So what say you Deidara? You’ve gone far pleasing me. Why don’t you commit and show me the full extent of your brazenness?” He provoked, his eyes burning with wickedness. 

Deidara fumed at the provocation. How patronizing could this guy get? “Don’t get full of yourself, hm.” He spat, but of course. Flush and all, his prideful self would never back away from a challenge.

Sasori watched intently as his slender arms nervously reached for his ribbon, untangling the knot that secured the garment that shielded him from the other’s perversion, a gesture of acceptance. The robes unfastened, meekly exposing his tatted chest and modest black underwear. He smirked at the tease. Blue threads closed the screen doors behind them, his fate had been sealed. He leaned down and intertwining their fingers. “Good answer.” Then with the devil’s eyes he grinned. “But a foolish one.”

He started with a passionate kiss, lapping at his tongue, exploring every inch of his orifice, claiming him. Deidara, being a man himself, fought back with his own vigor, battling the other for control. Sasori couldn’t help his lips curl at his eagerness, as well as the ridiculous attempt of a challenge. _“Cute” _He thought to himself. And with that he deepened the kiss, gradually lengthening the time of intervals he let the other gasp. Like poison, he intoxicated him.

Suffocating, weakening, Deidara kicked his legs to prompt the other for release, but as pathetic and limp were his feet that slid through the polished floor, his pleas passed, ignored. He moaned, begging for a breath of air. It had just begun and he had already been pinned into submission.

Before he could turn blue, Sasori broke the kiss. He gasped for air, a disheveled mess. Having caught onto what the other was doing, he cursed.

“Fuck you!”

Sasori chuckled. “I don’t need to breathe, what were you trying to accomplish?”

Deidara blushed harder, he felt humiliated.

“My apprentice truly is adorable.” He gave a wry smile and planted a kiss, then proceeded to his neck. Delicately planting incisions with his lips and effectively eliciting tiny huffs of pleasure.

“Ngh…” The adolescent moaned.

Irritated that he couldn’t even make a dent on the other’s ego, Deidara reached for the other’s buttons, attempting to get him into the same level of nakedness. But before he could even secure one, The puppeteer’s finger twitched and irritatingly pinned his hands back onto the ground.

Sasori hoisted himself up, and threatened. “Attempt that again and you’ll find yourself spread wider than what you could possibly imagine.

“Pervert.” He turned his face to the side embarrassed by the crude comment, only to feel the other’s cold hand cup it back forward. Sasori’s intelligent eyes bore into him, decrypting his puzzle of a soul. Deidara tensed, anxious of being observed by someone he held in such high regard.

He explored him with his fingers, tracing all the curves and edges of his flesh, feeling him up as if he were being sculpted from wood. He watched intently, imprinting the touch and vision into memory. Sliding the robes off, he eyed his now naked chest, then thumbed the lips of the mysteriously stitched orifice. He shifted his gaze onto Deidara’s eyes, as if stating it would be a conversation for later.

He readjusted his position, one leg between his partner’s, the other outside. His hands caressed his abdomen, teasingly travelling downward before momentarily halting by the seam of his underwear. He watched his face for an incoming reaction. Deidara held his breath, trying to stay firm and in control. Unbeknownst to him that he had already sported a raging erection.

He hissed upon the sudden contact on his crotch. Sensations rushed him as Sasori skillfully palmed him through his garment. He smirked at his desperation to keep composure and leaned down to whispered in his ear. “You’re hard.” As if he couldn’t be any more vulgar.

He gasped. His virgin parts were no match. Foreign to the touch and feeling good, he felt his self – control waver. The mild sensation through the cloth left him wanting more, his heart racing at the carnal desire to buck his hips toward the source of pleasure. He bit his lip. Shameful, how could a man like him enjoy such prodding from someone of the same sex. He clenched his fists, trying his best not to give in.

But soon enough, his body betrayed him. His arousal leaked, blotting a small dark spot on his underwear, and with Sasori’s meticulous eyes, he had been attentive enough to humiliate. “You’re already wet. Look.” He spoke nurturing as if talking to a child, making him stare at his own mess.

“Fuck you Sasori! Ngh!...” Everything felt so wrong and yet so deliciously right. To be wanted, to be lusted, to be beaten into submission by none other than horrifyingly domineering Sasori felt almost like a dream, as if this was everything he ever wanted. Those careful hands all over him, playing his strings. Being pitted into a corner by him and seeing exactly how much more cunning and skilled he was, showing his many years ahead of him. The legendary puppet master, looking at him and just at him, pleasuring in turning him into his bitch. With every fiber of his body, he submitted, completely accepting the other’s control. He moaned.

Rock hard and soaking wet, the cloth wasn’t enough to dullen his senses. Without even being properly touched, he felt his approach. “..D-danna…” he called, softly meekly, and almost pleadingly. Desire was welling within him, so too was the desperation for release. Sasori’s ears perked at the recognition, and as sadistic as he was, slowed his pace, prolonging the other’s agony.

“Don’t cum until I say so.” With a firm grip, he slowed his prodding and teasingly stroked his entire length, making sure to lovingly touch each and every nerve to draw out every ounce of pleasure. A bead of sweat dripped down Deidara’s temple as he found himself struggling more and more to keep it in. Depraved of other stimuli, he could concentrate on nothing else but the rubbing. Friction. Pleasure. Friction. Fantasies of penetration. White oozing liquid out of his glans. He felt it growing. Growing. Until he’s about to burst. “I- I can’t!..” But just as he was about to cum, Sasori pulled his hand away, ceasing the sensation to a grinding halt.

“Wh-why?!” Tears slightly pooled at his disappointment. How could the other be so cruel? And to his own surprise, how could he be so emotional?

“Patience, Dei.” He readjusted his position so that both his legs were now outside the other’s. With one finger, he hooked at the seam of his underwear, then gently tugged at the garter. “Strip this off.”

The other was painstakingly humiliating him. He wanted to disobey, but as he felt himself twitch at even the slightest bit of stimuli, he was too desperate to defy him. “I hate you…” he muttered, hesitantly reaching out for his underwear and pushing it off. His cock sprung out, throbbing, soaked in precum, twitching and begging to be touched. He gasped as Sasori teasingly trailed a finger along his length and played with the tip of his head. After swabbing a bit of his precum, he gestured towards his mouth, prompting him to suck.

“Y-you’re not serious! You’re joking!” His voice cracked.

“Do you want it to hurt?” The scorpion questioned with impatience.

Deidara swallowed nervously, he’s right. It was best to comply. “Ngh!” He winced as two fingers shoved down his throat, pushing his head back against the floor. Sasori delighted as he watched the other’s dick twitch. Clearly, his juvenile loved being choked. With sufficient lubrication, he pulled out his fingers and headed south. He tapped on the other’s knees to nudge him to spread his legs. This was just too much to bare. He covered his face with his forearms, embarrassed.

“Hurry up or I’m forcing it in.” Sasori said firmly and demandingly.

“nn! I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” He spat, somewhat afraid of upsetting the other.

He felt cold fingers massage his entrance, lightly circling the rim before positioning for entry. Sasori stopped moving. He stared at him for a moment, looking at him almost lovingly. “Honestly, I’m spoiling you.” With that being said, he leaned down and lapped the inside of his mouth. “Guh!” Deidara moaned as he felt a finger penetrate. Sasori deepened the kiss to distract him, dominating him with his tongue. “Mph!” He winced, clutching onto the other’s chest out of pain. “Relax, Dei.” Sasori comforted, muzzling his temple. With two fingers in, Deidara huffed, electricity ran through his body, surprisingly pleasured by the pain. His length twitched at the blatant neglect, pointing and searching for friction. He wanted to buck so badly. To something, anything!

Slowly, his heart rate increased as the prodding picked up pace. Sasori nibbled at his ear, whispering sweet nothings. He curled his fingers, eliciting a labored moan.

He smirked, knowing exactly where to hit. “So where is it…here..” barely brushing it. 

“ngh..”Deidara tightened his grip on his collar.

“Or…here?” He pressed on his sweet spot, releasing electrifying pleasure.

“Ahh!” He yelped a resounding cry as his virgin body ascended heights it’s never reached before. “D-Danna…ah…ah!”

He finger fucked him at a pulsating rhythm, hitting his sweet spot each and every time. “mmh-aah!” He threw his head back as he spasmed uncontrollably against his fingers, fingers that played him like a fiddle, violating his entrance and barraged his insides that ever so wanted to shy away from his pleasuring touch, milking him of every ounce of strength. “hh-ah…aahh!” He moaned. With two fingers jamming him, he melted into oblivion.

An unrelenting and tireless sex machine, Sasori picked up speed and thrusted in and out with enough force to ravage his entire body. “Mh..muh..master..ah!” The boy cried as he writhed in ecstasy. He could only imagine, if two fingers could feel this good, how much more if the other filled and pounded him with his own hard, juicy, and girthy length.

“What you’re…sixteen? No, fifteen, and sixteen this May, correct?” Sasori casually conversed with him, but all he got in response was incomprehensible whimpering. “Brat, you should feel honored you know? To have the privilege to be defiled by me.” He smiled and admired how he shattered the young and defenseless.

“Mngh!” Deidara had been trying miserably to hold out, to ignore the rising pressure at the base of his cock. To keep himself from thrusting the air. He flailed his head, trying not to orgasm. He couldn’t take it anymore, this was torture. To be so close yet so far from the promises of nirvana. He felt his sweetness trickle down his throbbing hard cock, he was begging to cum.

“I-I can’t anymore…”

Nonstop fucking, Sasori actively ignored him and overran his plea. “Konan and I never had sex.”

“Gh-god…p-please!” Tears were blurring his eyes, he was desperate for release.

“You’re the only toy I want to play with, understand?” He intensified his thrusting, going faster and harder, making the other wail in agony.

“Mmaster! Sasori please!” He was crying. Everything was too much! Too much for his modest young self, but Sasori remained unhinged. Sadistic and cruel as he was, there had been zero intent of permitting him to cum.

But he couldn’t take it anymore. Visions of his milk releasing into spurts of ecstasy filled his head. With such a tease in mind, his body gave in against his wishes. “Danna!” He cried out a pitiful high pitched moan. He gripped hard onto the other’s collar as if his life depended on it.

Ascending even greater heights than ever before, no amount of preparation could ready him for his peak. It came in out of nowhere, and all at once, closing in on him. Jolts travelled through his body as the muscles on his abdomen contracted into the tightest knot that squeezed out every last bit of ecstasy.

At long last, release. His body clenched tighter than he ever thought possible. His dick, erect and quivering, squirting shamelessly as he pathetically lost control over his own lithe body. He came undone. He shuddered, cumming so hard for Sasori who bit into his neck, amplifying his already electrifying orgasm. He moaned of pleasure, but no sound escaped him. He kept going, one, two, three more spurts forced its way before finally settling down. Euphoric, He stared at the ceiling, disconnected from reality.

Everything felt perfect this fine afternoon, feeling like he’d been cherished in being so tenderly touched by the one he valued the most, but slowly Deidara descended from his high, and began to notice the sudden change in the other’s demeanor. His worries began as he felt Sasori turn cold and distant in a blink of an eye, and even seemingly displeased.

Cold, naked, vulnerable, he lay there in disarray. Nothing shielded his ugly, beautiful flesh from the other’s scrutinizing gaze, flooding his young heart with insecurities. He felt wrong and disgusting. He scrambled in despair, searching for the tiniest semblance of reassurance from the other. With half-lidded eyes he weakly called for him “…Danna…” but all he was met with was rejection as Sasori retracted his fingers and hastily left his side.

Sasori headed for the exit. “Get yourself cleaned.” He ordered before snapping the door shut. Suddenly, silence. Deidara lay there, frozen and alone, feeling the ever growing loneliness of solitude within the four corners of the room. Warmth, happiness, the elusive love that he ardently longed for had never felt so unreachable. A tear streamed down his cheek. Somehow, he felt used.

Outside, Sasori leaned against the pole, running fingers through his rosen hair. His other hand being coated in bright red. “Be patient, Dei. A little pain won’t hurt you.” beyond, into the garden, he stared, towards the bright luminance of the afternoon haze. Once again, he sported the devil’s grin, satisfaction on his face.

“Long for me, break for me, so I can fill your cracks with gold of my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- One extra soft Sasori coming right up.  
\- Reread old chapters, I’m really wondering what you guys think how I write these two. How much of their essence have I caught? How much more should I improve? I truly wonder.  
\- This story’s insanely driven by thoughts rather than feelings.  
\- I want to highlight over the fact that while Deidara is a fan favorite slut and will most probably sub to the rest of the Akatsuki, he’s a prideful fellow and he’s not going down without a fight, even at the face of despair.  
\- Talk about inconsistency in pronouns.  
\- Deidara’s begging were left on mute.  
\- Rape alluded despite Sasori’s high chance to proceed without consent.  
\- Typical age of consent is 16 hooboy;;; he’s barely made the cut. But when I think about it…they’re amoral criminals; this makes sense? Huhu  
\- Xxx take of author’s notes. Alright, I now know how to go about Deidara’s under agedness. Even I find it amoral to be writing sex between a full grown man and an under aged teen. I guess the point of this story is it tries to be canon compliant by its own means, showcasing both the wholesome and twisted sides of both characters as well as highlighting the ways their dynamic works. It’s not like I actively sought out under aged butt sex, please don’t fork me;;;;  
\- Also, microtears are a normal occurance during anal


	13. Amegakure Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori will pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading chapter 12, I thought, "I couldn't possibly out perform This!" And so had a hard time writing :C
> 
> Yes this is still updating! I have it all figured in my head, I just can't seem to sit still for it...

[Irrelevant Development – Chapter 13b]  
  


Darkness. The lights turned on, encapsulating two souls. Between was a low lying table and a witness to one of many conversations. Mirroring one another, sat the angel and the devil. Eyes of glistening tangerine, across were ones glassy and grey.

“And so…”

“The story unfolds.”

Konan lifted her cup of tea. She would offer Sasori if not for his inhuman state. Although it didn’t matter. Sasori cared little of such gestures.

“I’m not surprised, considering an insufferable man like you.” Konan blew on her tea, regulating it to a much more palatable temperature.

“It might as well be one of my dirtiest tricks.” Sasori clasped his hands, sly and scheming that he was.

“As if it would matter if I found your disregard for human life to be distasteful. Try not to break the boy. He’s valuable to the organization.” She sipped a modest amount from her cup. “Still I wouldn’t worry. That young man has claws of his own. Enough to penetrate your defense from what I can tell.”

Sasori’s face darkened to the truth of such remark. He slouched onto the cushioned chair and leaned on his fist. “The elixir that I gave you?”

“It worked just as expected. Thank you very much.” A lie with a story of its own. Konan placed the drink back onto the table. “Ideally, the two of you would retrieve the Mokuteki box together, but you came alone today. I hope you haven’t given him too much to think about?”

“It had nothing to do with me.” He said absentmindedly and even though Konan had been well acquainted with his antics, she found his expression unfamiliar as he reflected upon the events of yesterday.

Rain. Each room was small and standard, but was more than enough to provide for basic necessities. The apartment-like complex had a very domestic feel despite its occasional inhabitants. Each Akatsuki member had their own room, although it brought little comfort and it’s sole window only emphasized the perpetual gloom of Amegakure.

There in the dark brooded a teenager who would be sixteen tomorrow. His hands travelled across his body. First, lightly touching his lips, then the lasting bite on his neck, then traced the phantom sensations of a lover’s lingering touch. It was so unfair how hard it was to cast away that lustful afternoon haze. Frustrated, he bit his lip.

He had been feeling hot since entering the city and he grew irritable. How could he have expected much more from his devious partner? He who was a being of depravity after all. Deidara remembered his perverted gaze that saw every inch of himself, how he touched and prodded places that were of utmost privacy. He curled into a ball facing his bedside partition. How helpless he felt.

Was he no more than a form of entertainment that Sasori could play with has he pleased? Was he no more than young and foolish? He would drown in his thoughts but he was interrupted before he could even sink. There were three slow knocks at the door. “How long are you going to keep me waiting?” Grumbled from the other side. “Just a minute!” They would meet Pain today. The adolescent stood with a sigh as his world began to spin. Deidara half – heartedly reached out for his pouch of clay, not bothering to look for the other which had been misplaced.

Giant structures of the industrialized city scaled over the two black figures. Constantly damp and wet, they were quite displeased and the hats they wore were scarce in its capacity. Reprising their roles, Deidara led the way as Hiruko trailed behind in narrow alleys. They trod through the rain, careful with their steps to avoid making a greater mess of the puddles before them.

Everything remained unspoken and Deidara hated it. He hated how Sasori could take pieces of himself and not bat an eye. Even more to his dismay was the fact that the other could make his whole world turn while he could barely get a reaction. The power imbalance had been ghastly. There were a thousand things he wanted to say, but to show how much it bothered him meant making himself less of a man, so he put up a cold front no matter how much he boiled from within.

Overall, he just felt groggy and ill. How cruel was his fate in the world with others. An adolescent in a hard man’s world, he ought to act accordingly or he’ll be treated as less. He was, after all, an S-class missing nin who had been responsible for the massacre of thousands. This shouldn’t bother him. Still, how lonely his life had been. How wrong was it to wish for more? Nobody cared for him. Sasori didn’t care for him.

To disappear was all he pleaded, and as if the void had been listening, he could almost see his reflection upon a surface that would shatter. And it would shatter if he so heavily fell upon it, crash into it to destroy the only image of himself, but before that could happen, he felt a tug on his nape, bringing him slightly tumbling backwards.

“I always did take you for a scatterbrain. But never did I think you’d full on lose it one day.” Sasori snapped from beside. Completely dazed, Deidara fluttered his eyes to realize he had almost walked through a glass pane. “Assuming you even had a brain in the first place, what’s wrong with you?!” Hiruko’s tail threatened to sting. They were among the busier streets of Amegakure with construction workers passing by. Blood gushed to his cheeks.

“I have a brain, hm!” Flustered, he yelled.

“Made of clay!” Sasori retorted. Deidara didn’t mean to come off so aggressive. He just couldn’t handle the Scorpion’s scrutiny any more than he already had since that day.

Those judging eyes…It haunted him. He could almost shudder thinking about what kind of imagery he let the other see. Oh how disgusting of a perverted man Sasori was. And for once, he was glad that Sasori kept to himself and stayed inside his shell. Hiruko was ugly, and therefore easy to despise as he found it best to keep distance. To not know, see, or feel the presence of Sasori’s true self had been better than to get up close and personal with someone so dangerous. He should just forget what he knew and constantly remind himself that there’s nothing more to this arrogant, wicked man beside him.

Deidara fumed in his little land of make belief, starting up a skit wherein he was almighty and the other was not. There would come a day when he, Deidara, would turn the tables. There would come a day when he, Deidara, would have the last laugh. He could feel his blood boil remembering how he was stripped of his power and dignity. Hands could almost turn into claws that could tear off a piece of his skin. Sasori will pay. Defiled and humiliated, **he will return the agony tenfold. **

In vivid vision, he saw the many layers of Sasori that he would tear apart. The many layers that protected their inner self, he would ravage with careless abandon. And he would dig and dig and dig until he reached its delicate core. Through the cracks, his eyes will burn like a man possessed. As if a predator giving its prey a chance, it would be telling them to run. His once master, his once superior, would panic in horror upon knowing that all their strings don’t work. They will cower in fear, run in despair with the realization that this will be their fall from grace.

Then once he’s had his fill of chasing fun, he’d strip him of all his titles. He would remove everything that made him who he was. No more Sasori of the Red Sand, no more puppets, no more ‘master’. He will have him naked and bare. As Sasori, and just as Sasori. And he, Deidara, will take luxurious pleasure in knowing he had the great infallible crumble. Sasori’s rosen locks will scatter against the ground, his body will tremble, and he’ll have that same lifeless expression finally broken with tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Just who do you think you are!?_

Mercy, Sasori would plea freedom from his grasp, freedom from his restraints. The audacity! Because god damn he didn’t have a choice! _This is your fault!_ Deidara would shout at his face, the face of a sweet boy who seemed no more than his age, the face of longing for a love long gone. _Don’t look at me like that! _Even if he looked of innocence with his ruffled red hair, flushed cheeks, and kissable lips. _I’m not letting you win! _Because between them, he always had the strings. _I’m not letting you win…_ as he melted upon the taste of his skin.

How two souls could be so different, so far apart, and yet unfathomably the same, he could never comprehend. All he knew now was that he wished there had been no boundaries between them. For the gloom in those saddened eyes, he would kiss away. For the lifeless coldness of hands, he would clasp with his warmth. _Sasori…_ For once I wish you’d come undone. _Sasori… _If you’re freezing from solitude, hold onto me. Just as you would with your parents’ embrace.

Then those skillful hands will reach for his one true puppet, the one who’s heartstrings he’d thoroughly played. And that puppet will guide him reassuringly to have his limbs fall upon the crook of his neck, muzzling his rosen hair to capture his scent. _Long for me, and just for me_. Hands leaving kisses as it travelled down. _I’ll take care of you… _as he found his perch between plump and pale skin. _Just let me in... Just let me win…_ as he made his feelings known with each and every thrust.

What did he have to do to possess him? Was it to behold that delicate heart of his? Or was it how hard he made his skin collide with his? He could almost taste Sasori’s sweetness, his incoherent whimpering. But to hear his own name muttered by his lover felt like drowning in honey. _Deidara… Deidara! _As if those three syllables opened the gates of heaven. He swore he could bear his teeth into his prey as the cries for him sent shivers down his spine. _Deidara… Deidara! _His voice echoed as if he were actually-

“DEIDARA!” Sasori stood exasperated in front of him, out of Hiruko’s shell. On each of his sides were Pain and Konan, showing an unconcerned look. It’s all coming back to him now. They were there at Amegakure to meet with Pain and retrieve the Mokuteki box, and Sasori was nothing more than a prick that he hated. Or rather... needed to hate.

_My head hurts…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is...which one?
> 
> Tell me what you think;; I like hearing thoughts ><


End file.
